HighSchool DxD's Encounter with Cowgirls
by owlqueen23
Summary: Rias and her house are tasked with investigating strange magical readings, but when the group gets trapped inside with no magic. The group runs in to some not so friendly Cowgirls. Who are intent on capturing, smothering, groping and turning the Gremory house, and anyone else one by one into one of them. They soon find themselves in a fight to get out, without being turned.
1. Chapter 1

First off i hope you enjoy my fanfiction story of Highschool dxd being turned in to cowgirls. Second all art work for these chapters was done by Elek-tronikz elek-tronikz . Third thing is all rights to the cowgirl virus topic are owned by BioYuGi bioyugi , you should check out both of their works if you like this!

As Rias summoned a magic circle everyone walked onto it. "Where are we heading this time?" Asia asked worried, "we are going to an old warehouse, with some strange magical energy in or near it." Rias responded, as the group appeared inside the warehouse fence. "What the?" "What's wrong?" "Hey?!" The group starts saying confused. "I can't use my magic?!" They all say. "Um Rias?!" Issei says confused, Rias responds "we must of teleported into a magical barrier.""Well, let's get inside before we're seen." Akeno says cheerfully.

As the Gremory house walked into the pitch black warehouse, through an open door. They heard several strange noises, as Asia then tripped on a plank of wood. Which flew into and knocked over the wood holding the door behind them open. The door quickly slammed shut with a loud *boom* Asia immediately started apologising, which led to Issei saying "hey it's alright Asia. It wasn't your fault." As this was going on Rias and Akeno were trying to use any sort of magic they could manifest. But sadly nothing came out of their fingers.

Rias then sternly said "shhh!" Everyone froze, as they listened. From the darkness, they heard what sounded like a "mmmooo." Issei whispered into Rias ear "was that a cow?" Rias responded with "I'm not sure?" She put her hands out in front of her and started slowly walking. It wasn't long before her hands made contact with something squishy. As she wrapped her fingers around it, a loud bovine "mmmooo.." came from in front of her.

Suddenly the lights flashed on, completely blinding the group for several seconds. As their eyes adjust, they saw Rias's fingers wrapped around a woman's breasts. As the group look at the woman they saw not two large breasts, but four large boobs hanging off her. Her breasts were bigger than Akeno's, they jiggled and bounced as she moved. She also had two long cow ears sticking out of her head, and above her ass a long thin cow tail.

Rias immediately let go and jumped back in shock! "What the...?!" Rias exclaimed. The group looked in shock, wondering what she was gonna do. Suddenly the woman looked in Asia's direction and licked its lips. Before Asia or anyone could react, the woman was on top of Asia forcing its nipples into Asia's mouth. Milk started rushing down her throat and dripping down her face. Issei and akeno pulled the woman off, as Koneko grabbed Asia. The group ran down the now lit up hallway, and ducked into the first open door they found.

Safe for now inside the room everyone looked at Asia with worried eyes. "What was she doing to you?" Issei asked, "I'm not quite sure but I feel hot." Asia responded softly. Rias puzzled what to do and what had just happened, drifted off into thought. Asia's face flushed as a heat started to build up inside her causing her to sweat profusely. Her breasts started to press into her bra as it constricted her unable to hold their growing size. Her breasts slowly started to expand more despite her's and her bra's protest as buttons started to fly off her shirt before a loud rip was heard and echoed across the room. Revealing her plain white bra for the world to see. Which soon snapped revealing her expanding breasts. Issei's eyes practically exploded from his head as she was almost knocked out by a nose bleed as Koneko quietly muttered "pervert' under her breath due to Issei's antics. Asia became dizzy for a moment as she leaned onto Issei for her support her ears having becoming long thick cow ears and a tail had snaked its way over her panties dancing around all the while. Her breasts became larger and larger all the while till it was clearly around the same size as Akeno's as she leaned a bit forward unused the new weight on her chest.

Rias spoke, "This must be some black magic, because I've never seen or heard of anything of this sort." "Maybe it's a failed or working cast from the fallen angels. They are always trying to get more sex slaves." Akeno said, "I don't think this is fallen angel type work." Rias said puzzled. Suddenly the doorknob start to twist. "Quickly hide!" Issei said.

Running for hiding spots in the large half darkened room they all watched the door, as three more cow women entered the room. These were different from the first. They had 3 sets of massive teardrop breasts and a cow udder hanging off their bodies, just below their stomachs. Rias and Issei squeezed themselves into a closet. Issei peered through the small window, as he felt Rias's breasts push up against him. As Issei peered out he notices Koneko was the unluckiest, with her hiding spot. Akeno across the room had found a shelf with paint cans on it. Koneko's only hiding spot was behind the door.

The cowgirls stopped in the middle of the room, and sniffed the air. As they scanned the room for anything, one spotted Koneko trying to quietly creep to cover. It licked its lips and gave a loud bovine "mmmooo!" The other cowgirls turned to it. They all looked at Koneko, as they then started to set upon her. Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room. The cowgirls looked for the source, to find Akeno pinned to the ground by another cow. This one had even bigger breasts, and 4 sets of them. Her udder was also larger, as it touch the ground and pinned akeno's feet down. It had knocked over some empty paint cans which turned to be the source of the loud noise. The first cow that had mooed must have alerted several others outside the room, or it just wondered in. The three other cows completely forgot about koneko and started to set upon Akeno. "What are you doing to me?!" Akeno said desperately trying to break free from the grip of the one on top of her. When the other three got too akeno they started rip her clothes off. All the cowgirls licked their lips when they saw the size of Akeno's breasts.

Suddenly one was knocked the floor by Issei and Rias, giving Akeno enough of a distraction to get free from her captor's grips. Issei's dragon arm was not being affected completely by the barrier, giving him enough strength to knock one across the room. As the three started to run towards the door, a loud moo echoed through the room. The 3 devils looked back to see if the cowgirls were chasing them. Just as they looked ahead of them again Rias and Akeno ran straight into two massive walls of cleavages. They both sunk into the soft squishy crevasse made by the breasts, as Issei sunk into the crevasse made by the two cows standing next to each other. Rias and Akeno tried to get out but the cowgirls grabbed and pulled them deeper into their cleavages.

At the same time, a cowgirl was on top of Koneko, about to force milk down her throat. While Asia wasn't in a better situation as a the cowgirl was able to sniff her out and was slowly going to pin her to the wall. Issei was in boob heaven trapped in between the two cowgirls, that Rias and Akeno ran into. The two girls tried desperately to force their way out of the squishy flesh. Their cries for help were muffled by the tit flesh. The cowgirls Rias, Akeno, and Issei had run into had five pairs of massive milk dripping breasts. Suddenly the two girls were then pulled out of the giant cleavages by two more cows. They ripped Rias' clothes off, as they then started groping the two busty devils.

Rias and Akeno desperately tried to escape their captors grip, as their breasts were squeezed, pulled at, and attempted to be milked. Rias and Akeno were powerless without their magic, as the cows continued to assault them. The action of try to fight off their captors and do it without magic was exhausting. Rias just cry and pleaded for them to stop. "No harm will come to you, if you just let us go. ahhh!" Rias said. As Akeno whimpered in pain the cows continued to assault their victims.

Rias and Akeno's cries were cut off, as each of them had huge milk dripping nipples shoved into their mouths. Milk gushed out of the cowgirls tits as soon as they were in the girls mouths. The only sounds Rias and Akeno could make were moans and coughs, as their lungs strained for air. Soon the girls ran out of energy to fight off their attacker and fell into unconsciousness.

Suddenly issei's magical power spiked as his dragon arm shouted "EXPLOSION!" the explosive power threw the cowgirls off of Rias and Akeno's, naked, bruised, and unconscious bodies. Issei looked across the room for Asia and Koneko, as he called their names. The cows seemed unhurt from being thrown into the walls across the room, as they got up. With their massive breasts bouncing and jiggling with every movement. Issei quickly picked up Rias and Akeno and ran out of the room and down the hallway.

With his last bit of energy, he flew up the air events into another room, as he blocked the door with tables. He collapsed from exhaustion and fell into a deep slumber.

It wasn't long after Issei passed out when Rias and Akeno came too, from the distant sounds of the bovine moos. Their breasts felt like they were on fire, as Rias opened her eyes to see her naked breasts growing. "Wwwwhhaatt!" She exclaimed as she started to panic as a pain went up her body that made her go to her hands and knees as a result. In the position she was forced into she could only help but watch helplessly as her breasts started to expand. Her already large breasts was inching bigger and bigger. Her breasts was so sensitive as they continued their expansion. Her face frozen with horror as she watched her chest grow into insane sizes. Already she getting closer to Akeno's size if not even larger but it was hard tell due to the fact they were still growing. "W-w-why do they keep growing" Rias muttered to herself as her breasts was increasing to the point her nipples was starting to touch the ground causing a new sensation that was starting to set her on edge. Though sadly her nipples started to slowly expand as well as it started to dig more into the milk soaked ground setting her on over the edge as she let out a small moo that she quickly stopped as soon as she let it out she refused to give in. Her breasts gotten to the point that it was starting to press into the ground below. As she was pushed upward slightly by her now much larger breasts it was closing to the size where she could easily be measured at twice her old size. Though much to her dismay it showed no signs of stopping in fact if anything it started to speed up much to her horror. Her breasts expanded at a now increased rate giving her more than a eyeful of her prodigious cleavage she know sported. She soon started to feel something pressing against her panties as it started to snake it's way upward over them as it revealed a large cow tail tipped with the same scarlet as her hair. Her ears soon started to stretch out becoming longer and thicker till it was that of a cows. Her breasts also finally stopped their expansion her breasts was so large it was easily triple her old size her nipples was easily a inch or two long which pressed roughly into the ground causing her to almost let out yet another moo but she stopped herself quickly.

As Rias was becoming heated, Akeno wasn't any luckier. Akeno could only watch on helpless as she saw Rias's breasts expand to massive sizes she was easily three times as big as she once was. Though she had no room to really think as soon her own breasts started to grow as well. Though unlike Rias her growth was a bit different as her nipples started to expand growing larger and larger all the while becoming thicker in the process. Her nipples while once small and was slowly becoming more and more like something you would find on a udder of a cow. It got to the point Akeno was sure she could no longer say she had nipples rather she was clearly at the stage where she had teats. Turgid by the heat she was experiencing her nipples stood stiff easily a few inches long and half as thick clearly way to large and thick to be nipples. As they continued to plump up into larger cylinders like tiny cans as a white drop started to form at their tip. Before she started to let out a slow but steady stream of milk from them. In the process her breasts grew Her already large growing larger in the process her nipples tingling due to the sensations she was growing threw and she could swear she saw them let out more milk in a sudden burst but she couldn't be for sure Her naked chest with freedom to grow slowly grew to where she was at least twice her previous size. Though her nipples was clearly way larger than they once was measuring around three inches easily and thick and stiff just like you would find on a cow.

Rias and Akeno started to pant as they slowly began to move towards each other a look of need and want in their glazed eyes. "I…I…..I I Need to to do this Akeno!" Rias screamed as her hands grabbed one of Akenos massive nippes and massaged it between her fingers the milk that was let out from the nipple increasing into a much more rapid stream. At the same Akeno was lost in her lust and started to grope and play with Rias's massive breasts. Milk began to leak from her nipple as Akeno brought her mouth to it and started to suck it gently. They continued this motion for awhile both of them lost in the lust as it only grew stronger in them. The craving for milk started to become much more intense as the urge to drink milk suddenly became a intense need. That seemingly couldn't snap out of. Rias's face was slowly inching closer and closer to Akeno's large nipple when a loud moo snapped her out of it. In the window a cowgirl was watching making a beckoning motion as her other hand squeezed her nipple milk shooting out with a loud force Rias briefly wondered how strong the stream was if it was that loud. Though it mattered little as they both began to crawl towards the door their breasts dragging on the ground in the process As milk seeped from their nipples aiding the growing milk pool that was formed on the ground. Their nipples only became stiffer as they crawled as it was rubbed against the ground constantly in their movement towards the door.

Rias froze though something was wrong as she sat back down and looked around her mind not processing anything till she saw Issei lying unconscious on the ground. Her mind suddenly became clear as the fog lifted from her mind "AKENO STOP!" She yelled as Akeno continued her journey. More milk seemingly began to seep into the room making the pool that much larger. Rias looked down at her massive breasts they were three times her normal size and her nipples was clearly beginning to start looking like a teat as it reached a inch in length. With a will she tried to stand up using all of her energy to get to her feet. Her new massive breasts making her a bit unbalanced as she looked at Issei hoping that he wake up but to no avail. As her eyes suddenly darted back towards Akeno her eyes widened in shock.

Akeno having made it to the door opened it as her mouth started to suck on the breast of the cowgirl who was formerly at the window. Akeno's chest started to grow rapidly as her breasts grew larger and larger. Her nipples started to become larger again quickly becoming large enough that there was no way you could miss them. It was large and thick and started to droop slightly. Her nipples was so large it looked like she had part of a udder on her chest rather than breasts. Her breasts took into a massive teardrop shape though it started to be pushed up slightly as a second pair of breasts began to form. All the while her ears turned into that of a cows and a tail snaked its way over her panties as it started swish happily as her second pair of breasts grew ever larger becoming closer and closer to becoming as large as her top set of breasts. Akeno let out a seemingly pained moo not long after a pink mass was growing on her pushing into her panties which constricted it as it continued to expand her panties snapped lost in the pool of milk below. In its place a udder was revealed with long teats that looked about twice the size of her to Rias she let out a loud mooo as her eyes was cloud with a desire that Rias couldn't understand.

"Akeno! Snap out of it!" Rias said moving towards her grabbing her arm. Akeno stopped her drinking and looked at Rias. Rias sighed "thank goodness." when Akeno then grabbed one of Rias massive tits. Rias' entire body filled with pleasure as she broke out with deep moans. Akeno forced herself onto Rias slowly moving her milk dripping breasts up towards Rias face. "Akeno…. Please…. Stop…" Rias said trying to break free from her friend's grasp. Her last ditch effort to get away, Rias drove her knees upwards. Akeno mooed in pain as she was thrown backwards.

A magic circle spawned underneath Rias, as well as one under Issei. Akeno started to recover from the attack, as she let out a sluty moo. The room filled with dead silence as the magic circles disappeared, taking Issei and Rias' bartered bodies.

Three days passed before either of the young devils awoke. Having spent so much magical energy, the strain on their life force almost depleted. It was estimated that they would have died within twenty minutes.

Rias' eyes sprung open she quickly tried to jump to her feet, but she was unable to move. Instead, she found herself bound to the medical bed. Her now cow like ears twitched as footsteps came towards her from behind her. A friendly voice broke the silence, "Well it's good see you you awake, and haven't fully become one of those things!" Rias recognized the tone of speech immediately, as Grayfia.

"Where are the members of my house!" Rias says frantically trying to get up. "Issei is fine….. for the rest that went in they didn't make it out," Grayfia says in a tone of sadness. "Something you should know. Your house wasn't the only ones investigating strange magic. There were several, you and Issei are the only ones to come back." Grayfia says closing the door to Rias' room. Rias' eyelids felt heavy, as they tugged down with each passing second.


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time, a cowgirl was on top of Koneko, about to force milk down her throat. While Asia wasn't in a better situation as the cowgirl was able to sniff her out and was slowly going to pin her to the wall. But with how unmaneuverable the cowgirls were Asia was quickly able to dodge the cow. As she runs away from her chaser, she inadvertently ran into the cowgirl that was atop of Koneko. The two fell to the ground with a thud, with Asia landing on Koneko. "Koneko are you alright?" Asia quickly said standing up and apologising profusely. Koneko only responded with a quick nod, before she grabbed Asia's wrist and pulled her towards a door.

As the two devils ran out of the room, Koneko knew that Rias would have agreed with her decision to leave. "What are we going to do! And where are we going Koneko?!" Aisa asked still frightened by the ordeal they just escaped from. "Escape" Koneko swiftly replies, as she continues to pull Asia by the wrist. Running down the hall they made a sharp turn into another room. As Koneko locks the door the two devils collapse from exhaustion. The distance sounds of moo echo down the empty halls as the two devils find themselves lulled into unconsciousness.

-Sometime later-

A deafening cry echoes down the halls, Asia and Koneko are jolted out of their slumber. "Where are we?!" Aisa asked scared and confused. "Still in 'hell', it seems," Koneko responded. "We should look for a way out." Unlocking the door and taking Asia's hand once more they took off down the hallway. "What if we can't find a way out?" Asia says, "Don't think that." Koneko quickly shuts her down. As the two continue down the hallway more moo echo down the hall from each direction. Hearing the noise coming down the hall they picked up the pace unwilling to be caught in the cowgirls grasp again. But in their efforts to get further away, the sounds only seem to get closer.

Several tense minutes pass before the next moos come into the two girl's ears. Once again they sound closer, bringing the already worry minded into a state of fear. Asia started to worry once more her head turning back and forth at a rapid pace trying to place the location of the sounds. "Quickly in here!" Koneko sharply says as she pulls both of them into another room. The thudding of feet and udders can be heard in the hallway almost instantly after Koneko closed the door. Asia suddenly places her hand on Koneko's right shoulder "Koneko?" Asia says quietly. "A-a-are we safe?" she asked as she shivered from how they were almost close to being caught. "Moo?" Both devils freeze as from what they just heard from behind them.

Within an instant, the girls went from feeling lucky and safe, too terrified and trapped. With the hallway outside filled with cows, there was no place to go. As Koneko slowly turned around, she begged that was just a moo from an air vent. But as her head turned forty-five degrees, her eyes made direct eye contact with a cowgirl. The cow licked her lips and squeezed her one of her 6 giant breasts. Koneko shivered as milk shot out of the cow's huge nipple. "Ak- en- o-?" Asia shallowly asks as her eyes look at the cowgirl. The long black haired cowgirl looked to have the tattered remains of Akeno's school uniform. The cow moved towards the trapped devils, it tipped its head giving them perfect view of an orange ribbon tied into its hair. Asia looked scared as she saw the transformed state of Akeno unable to really move due to fear.

Akeno licked her lips and stared at Asia as she continued to move closer towards her captives. "Just try and slip past." Koneko frightened voice trembling with fear rang out. But as Koneko went to make her move, two more cowgirls appeared at either side of Akeno. They mooed and moaned as they licked their lips and squeezed their breasts, trying to convince the devils to come and drink. "Does this mean Rias is one of these things?" Asia asked frozen with fear. Before Koneko could answer, Akeno mooed again almost like she was answering Asia. Slowly the cowgirls moved forward walking towards the two frozen devils still playing with the breasts trying to urge them to drink. But the motions they were doing, just frightened the two devils more.

Akeno's udder could easily crush them if it was dropped onto either of them, and the cows behind Akeno were even bigger. Akeno only had a total of 6 massive breasts, each one filled with gallons of milk. The cowgirls behind her had a total of 8 massive breasts each, and a gigantic udder to go along with them. Milk squeezed out of all three cows as they're udders dragged against the floor, as they moved towards Koneko and Asia. Koneko was so lost in fear that she didn't even notice the layer of milk had risen up to her ankles and was still rising.

Akeno mooed as she looked at the terror-filled faces of her new 'toys'. But just as Akeno made her move towards Asia, Koneko grabbed her. Once again she pulled Asia by the arm, but the escape didn't last long. As Koneko turned her head to look for an exit, her body ran straight into and sunk into something large, soft, and squishy. Asia's body ran into a 'wall' of the squishy object, and bounced off it, landing on her ass. A joyous toned series of moos erupted from above Koneko, as she desperately tried to escape her confines.

"Moo, Moo." Asia heard from behind her, as second later four massive breasts landed around her. As they drew inwards she could feel herself being sucked into the massive cleavage, by the gigantic tits. There was nothing anyone could do once they had been sucked into the cleavage of a cowgirl. Their squishy breast flesh squeezed together, making it almost impossible to move. Koneko was feeling this exact fate, the more she seemed to struggle, the deeper she sank. The deeper the two devils sank into the cleavage the more the cowgirls mooed in pleasure. Milk started to stream down the sides of each breast. The devils were helpless, and with very little air entering either of the cleavages. They were forced to drink it to keep their air passage clear. Milk suddenly shot into the cleavage that Asia was in, as one of the cows pushed four of its nipples into Akeno's cleavage. Asia gagged and choked, as milk rushes down her throat. Minutes after the same cow did the same to the one trapped Koneko. The already slippery wet breasts showed little resistance. As milk shot up from below Koneko, her lack of endowment didn't help stop her from being pushed upwards. The pressure of milk shot Koneko up and out of the cowgirl's cleavage. But escape wouldn't come to her so easily, as she fell back towards the ground. She landed right on one of the gigantic breasts of another cowgirl. Koneko's head landed right on top of the huge nipple, which sprayed milk out of it as koneko's head impacted it. Milk shot down the white-haired girl's throat. The cow moved its hand onto the back of Koneko's head, holding her down against the milk spray.

Both devils had swallowed gallons of milk now, and their bodies started to feel hot. Asia knew the feeling from her earlier transformation, but this one was more intense. The girl let out several loud lewd moans as her body became more sensitive. Her breasts started to plump up in size, as she unconsciously started groping herself.

At the same time, koneko was beginning her transformation, her neko cat ears and tails popped out. Her shirt ripped open, as her breasts expanded outwards. The heat built up in Koneko as like Asia she started to grope her own growing breasts. "Why am I doing this?!" Koneko cried as she tried to stop, but the pleasure she was getting from it was too much to stop. Eager Koneko let out lewd moans as she groped her expanding breasts harder and harder trying to increase the pleasure she was feeling. Her hands moved on its own as she tried to grab every inch of her growing boobs. Though each time she groped her breasts the faster and larger they seemed to grow in response. Her nipples lengthened and thickened becoming longer and thicker in response to her growing breasts. The growing nipples pushing through her fingers as they increased in size. As yet another jet of milk squirted out of the cow's nipple, filling koneko with even more of its milk as she started to drink it. The taste was so sweet and satisfying it was so much better than the sweets she enjoyed so much. Surrendering to the cowgirls' whims Koneko started to greedily suckle on the teats of the cowgirl trying to get all the milk she can. Why did she fight it? The taste was so sweet so satisfying she just had to get more no that won't do she wanted all of it! The new sensations washed over her as yet another nipple was shoved into her face which she greedily sucked on as well. It wasn't long before a second pair of breasts pushed their way out from under koneko's first pair lifting up the large pair of breasts her first pair became. As she continued drinking the milk her second pair of breasts grew ever bigger eager to catch up with her top pair of boobs. Her nipples began to grow as well as they thickened and lengthened becoming huge thick teats and growing even more sensitive all the while. With the new sensations coming from her new sensitive nipples rubbing against the cowgirl's boob, fed koneko with even more pleasure. So much so that she let out a mix between a mew and a moo. "More… More….I need More!" Koneko thought to herself as she tried to greedily drain even more milk from the cowgirls as the milk ran down her chin due to her drinking. As she continued to drink the milk it brought about with it more changes. An udder started to push outward growing larger with the more milk she drank causing her panties to rip and fall into the milk soaked floor. Its four teats growing larger and thicker with each gulp as her udder continued filling with milk. Till the large udder started squirting milk onto the floor. Her breasts soon made it very difficult for her to keep the two nipples in her mouth at one time, and it wasn't long before she started developing into the next stage. As it became very difficult for koneko to keep even one of the giant cow's nipples in her mouth she switched to drinking from her own large nipples. Milk gushed from her nipples in large jets as she sucked on them greedily drinking the milk refusing to let any go to waste. As she started to eagerly await for the next change that would happen.

Asia looked on afraid as she saw Koneko give in. Though she had little time to worry as her own changes started to kick in. As more milk was forced down her throat bringing with it more changes. Her breasts continued to expand taking on a large teardrop shape, and her nipples grew into large cylinders. Seemingly unsatisfied with Asia's progress another cowgirl left Koneko to where Asia was and stuffed one of her large teat like nipple into her mouth. As another stream of milk started going down her throat Asia was forced to drink faster as well all the while slowly increasing the speed of the changes. The sudden increase in the milk intake it wasn't long before a second pair of breasts started to push its way out. The sensations started to build up as Asia's moans started to become moos. Suddenly Asia mooed loudly as her panties ripped off and fell to the ground below her revealing an udder dropping down from between her legs. The moo's from Asia increased in volume as her second pair of breasts started to take on a large tear-drop shape like her first pair as it continued to expand. As she continued to moo her udder grew even larger as a third pair of breasts started to push out on Asia's chest. Causing her moos to gain a lewd tone as their size increased once more though as this was happening Asia started to look taller and her udder looked even fuller than before.

Koneko looked on at the newly transformed Asia which spurned her to even greater amounts of jealousy. She wanted more, bigger than Asia more everything than her more that one word repeated in her head. As she started to suck even harder at her own nipples urging, coaching more milk to come. Which soon paid off as her nipples answered by spraying torrents of milk down her throat which she greedily devoured. The spraying torrents of milk Koneko drank soon became to much for her to handle as milk started to seep out of her mouth. Unsatisfied with just drinking her own milk Koneko let her two stream dripping teats fall out of her mouth the streams gushing out its bounty onto the floor. All the while she crawled towards Asia's large inviting udder before grabbing two of its large teats and started sucking on them both. Asia moaned lewdly at the sudden pressure as her udder let out gallons of milk into Koneko's greedy maw. With this sudden surge of milk it brought forth the changes Koneko wanted. As she continued suckling on the teats her body started to grow slowly but surely. The formerly petite girl growing bigger in height as she continued to suck on the large teats of Asia's udder. With Koneko's udder growing larger and larger she let out a loud mew moo mix her teats grew even longer and thicker as milk surged from them spraying milk out of them with such force it splashed her body in the process. Her accepting of the transformative properties of the milk spurned her transformation to even greater heights and speed all the while. As her breasts also surged with growth as a third set of nipples started to form pushing up off Asia's udders in the process. Refusing to be denied her sweet nectar. Koneko grabbed her top pair of breasts and placed both stiff teats into her mouth once more. Greedily suckling her own boobs once more. Fondling her growing third pair of breasts as they grew larger her eyes widened in surprise as her teat like nipples surged in growth growing longer and thicker. This growing seemingly increased the torrent of milk released from her breasts all the while. Spurning forward yet another transformation for cow cat girl. All the while her udder continued its growth expanding even more as it became gigantic. The teats on her udder becoming incredibly thick and long in the process as they seemingly tripled their milk output. Her breasts wasn't far behind as they continued to quickly expand as well. Growing to outrageous size for the still short Koneko. Before long Konkeo hands switched from groping her third set of breasts to her fourth as they started to bud on her as well. The lewd display Koneko was putting on had all the cowgirls fixated on her as she transformed and suckled her own breasts all the while. With her eight heaving breasts on her body Koneko smiled to herself as she continued to suckle her breasts feeling she could push out one more surge of transformation all the while. WIth a gusto she increased her suction on her top pair of teat like nipples drinking gallons upon gallons of milk. Till she felt another transformation coming upon did she smile widely and let her large teat like nipples bounce out of her mouth causing her four pendulous gigantic tits bounce from the sudden action. As she did so her udder surged once more surpassing the other cowgirls in size as it expanded outwards. Its teats grew to insane sizes looking more like large cans than anything else. Though as this happened she grew taller enough that she was at least a head taller. Her breasts also grew in the process its already gargantuan size growing larger her nipple like teats joining them in the process. Suddenly her breasts heaved upward as a fifth pair of breasts started to grow on her body. Before long little of the once slight and petite cat girl remained replaced with a large and content cow cat girl in its place with her five gargantuan teardrop shaped breasts and equally gargantuan sized udder stood contently. Her desire for transforming seemingly plateaued and a strong desire to feed her milk to others in its place. Though for now she was content one hand tweaking one of her many huge teat like nipples while the other rubbed softly on her udder. All the while wondering on how a certain Yakitori bird would look suckling on one of her many large breasts.

Suddenly an ear deafening moo like call shook the entire building. Akeno and the other cows mooed after it, before making their way towards the door. Asia and Koneko's minds switch from trying to fill their bodies with milk, Too finding themselves walking towards the call. Even though the cowgirls walked to continue their milk frenzy, their bodies continued to walk towards the door. The five cows soon left the room milk covered darken room, and the door shut with a *click*.


	3. Chapter 3

Rias' eye shot open from the sound of Issei's voice coming from the other room. "Rias! wake up" Issei said entering her room. It had been a week since she'd been awake the first time after the incident. Her breasts swelled up even larger from milk billed up. As Issei got around to the front side of her bed, his eyes exploded, his mouth flew open. "R-r-Rias? Bo-boobs! You-you have a-a tail!" Issei stuttered in shock. "Yes I do my love, but I'm okay thanks to you," Rias replies grabbing his hand.

Issei suddenly forced himself onto Rias, he grabbed her massive swollen breasts and squeezed them hard. Cause Rias to wince, for several seconds as she cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Issei!" Rias cries as she reopens her eyes. To Rias' shock Issei not had 2 loud cow ears and a tail wrapping itself around Rias. "Is-sei'l Rias cries as Issei replied with a deep ear defying "moo!"

Rias still powerless in her current state, laying there completely at the mercy of the cowgirl that used to be Issei. Issei's breasts quickly grew to noticeably sizes, and the cow firmly pushed them against Rias' swollen pair. Not long after Rias was completely soaked in milk and sweat as she screamed for help and tried to fight off the assault from the cow on top of her.

Suddenly she was jilted back into the real world. Grayfia was standing over her, with a hand on her shoulder. What Rias had just experienced was one of many nightmares she's had since the incident. Issei has been in intensive care for almost two weeks, with doctors trying to find a cure. Issei had ingested a large amount of milk like Rias, but he was in a constant battle to fight off the virus. Which left him unconscious, in a state of self-induced coma.

"Looks like you're overdue, Rias my dear," Grayfia said poking one of Rias' huge milk swollen tits. "As long as I don't grow a second set and an udder, I'm fine with my breasts like this!" Rias responded. Grayfia didn't say anything, instead, she pulled out two large metal buckets. Rias sighed, knowing what was to come next would be embarrassing. Not wanting her breasts to get anymore engorged, Rias moved herself to the side of her bed. Her large breasts hung down like giant teardrops.

Grayfia knelt down in front of Rias, placing one of the buckets. As she moved the bucket directly under one of Rias' huge nipples. She moved her hand up to Rias' breast, and began to squeeze and grope it. Her other hand did the same with the crimson-haired devil's nipple, and it wasn't long before milk was shooting into the bucket. Grayfia moved her face away, as milk splashed up. Rias let out deep moans, as milk shot out of her gigantic breasts. It took her entire composure to stop deeper, and more lee moans from escaping her lips.

Grayfia's hands continued to assault Rias' breast until the bucket was nearly full. The silver-haired maid got up, moving the full bucket of milk with ease. Quickly she returned with two more buckets, and with no time was back at relieving Rias. Rias moaned deeper as each gallon of milk left her. She starts to list to one side like a boat taking on water, due to the imbalance of milk in her breasts.

As Grayfia continued her job, she started to pant from the exhausting work. Suddenly as Grayfia started on the fourth bucket, and Rias' right boob. A droplet of milk shot up and landed in Grayfia's mouth, right as she was swallowing her saliva. The taste of it was so satisfying and sweet. An urge to have move came over her, but she was brought back to her senses as Rias asked "what? Is something wrong?" "It's nothing, my lady," Grayfia responded quickly.

Grayfia's heart was racing as she looked at Rias' sweet milk gushing out of her huge nipple. Rias moans grew lewder as Grayfia finished with the sixth bucket, and soon the seventh. As the maid started on the eighth, Rias couldn't control herself, and start to grope herself. The room was full of the sound of Rias playing with herself, as she groped her now empty tits and rubs her nipples. Her bright red face, almost matching the colour of her hair, as sweat dripped its way down her face. Grayfia just watched, as the crimson princess lost full control over herself. "Rias!" Her voice was sharp and stern. Rias looked at the silvered hair woman, quietly responding "what." As her face dipped towards the ground. "I'd suggest you control yourself before your visitor comes in an hour." Grayfia's voice was cold. "I'm gonna take care of your milk, try and behave yourself while I'm gone." Like lighting striking force, Rias quickly nodded.

At this point, Grayfia was having a hard time stopping herself from, diving straight into Rias' sweet milk full buckets. Rias was still panting from her session, even after Grayfia took her leave. "Why am I like this!" Rias shouted angrily at the ceiling. "Oh don't get mad I still think you're cute." I a soft smooth toned voice said from the doorway.

Meanwhile, Grayfia retreated to her private quarters, with the eight buckets of milk. She sealed the door with a spell of binding and fell to the ground. She didn't stay there long, as the smell of milk drew her body to the milk full buckets. Saliva dripping from her mouth as she looked into one of the buckets. Grayfia's composer finally snapped, as she thrust her head into the milk. Mouth wide open, milk rushes into her like she hadn't drunk anything in days. When the silver-haired woman finally lifted her head from the bucket, she'd completely lost her mind. She craved more of the milk, and quickly she darted to the other buckets.

With each bucket emptied by Grayfia, her breasts grew immensely. Her bra quickly broke under the pressure, as her tits grew to huge teardrops. Her nipples poked out and thickened forming into large cylinders. As Grayfia lay on the ground on her back, her dress ripped open. Her ear flattened and lengthened. She was in the middle of the second stage and was about to hit the third. The woman was drawn to her breasts, she grabbed them. Panting and moaning in pleasure from her sensitive breasts.

The silver-haired devil, suddenly arched her back, revealing two lumps under her huge breasts that had started to drip milk. Grayfia let out a small "moo." As her dress ripped open revealing two more breasts. Grayfia moans turned into moos, as she lay on the floor, her breasts growing in size. She arched her legs, which would have revealed the udder that was now growing between her legs to anyone that walked through the door.

Meanwhile Rias had a visitor, a nekomimi girl like koneko and actually Koneko's sister Kuroka. "What do you want Kuroka?" Rias asked with a slight tone of irritation, in her voice. "Oh well you look different. Did you drink something to try and get bigger boobs than your queen?" Kuroka asks sharply. "No! Do you know nothing of what's going on?" Rias says sitting back. "Something about people getting turned into cow creatures, or something." Kuroka says turning towards the windows. A moment of silence brushes through the room, as the cat girl finds herself a seat at the end of Rias' gigantic bed. "So where's your servants and my sister?" Kuroka says breaking the silence. "Issei is in a coma, your sister and the others are cowgirls now. Along with several other devil family heirs." Rias said looking at the black haired cat with almost equal sized breasts that she once had. "You like?" Kuroka says lifting her breasts up, "those things look like they are heavy! Although they fit your cow ears and tail. Too bad you don't have an udder to go along with them!" Kuroka says laughing. "Though how about I help you along" Kuroka said her voice becoming a bit sinister as she grabbed one of Rias's nipples and twisted it. In response despite her recent milking tiny droplets of milk started to drip slowly before becoming a steady stream. "Ahh!" Rias moaned in response, as Kuroka's other hand dug itself under Rias' other boob, intuit found the nipple. Grabbing it with her forefingers she copied the same motion she did before twisting it and pulling on it coaching milk from it before it to started to let out a steady stream of milk. "You see how eager you let out your milk you must really want that udder" Kuroka said her voice sickeningly sweet as she teased Rias who started to moan in pleasure. "Ahhh s-st-stop" Rias said in between her moans as Kuroka stepped back as if debating the best next move. "Well it looks like your eager for that udder aren't you?" Kuroka said looking at the lactating Rias. "N- no.. I-I can't he-help that my body reacts this way now!" Rias says almost completely out of breathe.

As the two girls look at each other, a loud *crash* comes from the hallway. "What was that!" Both girls say simultaneously. Rias is no state of being able to move from here currently position, just continued leak milk all over the place. Kuroka on the other hand jump at the sigh of action, and wanted out of this room with Rias in it. Before Rias could even say another work, Kuroka had leaped out into the hallway shutting the door behind her.

The hallway is now filled with darkness, the lights off, leaving the moonlight to cast long shadow through the windows. This was the perfect environment for a nekomimi of Kuroka's standards. Kuroka looked for the source of the sound, but the long hallways of the gremory family mansion. "I thought that busty bitch was a slut before, now she's even more. No wonder she's called the ruined princess!" Kuroka thought to herself. The hallways carried every slight sound down their halls, leaving Kuroka to wonder down them. The air was cool, as the catgirl made her way down the various pathways. She soon found herself turned around, and lost. "This place is like a maze!" Just bursted out. Her voice echoed through the dark, empty halls for several seconds.

Suddenly as Kuroka turned down one of the many halls, she saw a dark figure dart down another hallway. Instinctively Kuroka shouted "stop!", but as she rounded the corner, the dead end hall was empty. The window at the opposite end looking to be intact, as moonlight glowed in through it. Kuroka took a second before moving forward, her huge heaving bosom dripped with sweat. Once Kuroka caught her breath, she slowly made her way down the hallway. She didn't make it far before she heard a cry of sorts, coming from one of an open doorway. Before even thinking of a plan she dart into the pitch black room.

Almost instantly after Kuroka had set three feet inside the room, the door behind her slammed shut with a *bang!* A soft moo was heard in the room causing Kuroka to twitch her ears trying to place where exactly the sound came from. "Hel- hello?" Kuroka quietly called into the darkness, as she slowly walked backwards. As she backed up she eventually ran into something soft like the feeling of multiple breasts, if the many pairs of hard nipples poking into her back was to go by. Kuroka quickly jumped forward with fear, not knowing what she just backed into. The lights in the room suddenly flashed on, blinding Kuroka's almost darkness adjusted eyes. Suddenly a heavy weight knocked into Kuroka causing her to fall onto the ground. "What the heck!" Kuroka shout as she as her vision returned to her. The girl looked upwards to see a massive pink object only feet from her. Two nipples poked out of it, and as it moved the sound of liquid sloshing around inside of it entered her ears. Kuroka quick shuffle backwards, and onto her feet. Where she was able to see the existent of the figure. Standing directly in front of her was a woman, but the woman had four massive breasts hanging off her front side. Kuroka slowly lifted her eyes towards the woman's head, as she soon made eye contact with the cowgirl staring down at her. The cow licked its lips at the sight of Kuroka. Frightened and confused, Kuroka slowly backed up, "What the hell?!" The busty catgirl said.

Suddenly Kuroka's back hit something soft and squishy. The girl instantly turned around, only to find another cowgirl looking down at her. "Moo" The cow said as Kuroka and her locked eyes. The tattered remains of a blue and white maids outfit, were on the cow. This one was also much larger than the other one, it's gigantic udder almost the size of Kuroka's entire body. It's six giant breasts, with huge leaking nipples, hung off its torso. As it's silver hair sparkled in the light, her tail the same silvery color. The black haired girl was frozen in disbelief of what she was actually looking at. Escaping the cows was easy work due to their slow speed and large stature of their udders and bodies made it easy for Kuroka to escape.

Kuroka quickly dodged the grabby hands reaching for her, as she burst through the door. The cows mooed as the catgirl started to run down the hallway. Moos echoed down the halls, as Kuroka ran down the dark hallway. Curiosity got the better of her, as she forced her gaze behind her. Although within seconds of looking behind her, the busty catgirl ran straight into something soft and squishy. Kuroka's body sunk into the object, as she felt her dress becoming soaked in warm liquid. Kuroka opened her mouth to scream when a warm hey a liquid blasted into her mouth. "Milk?" Kuroka thought to herself as she tasted the milk was sweet on her tongue and part of her wanted nothing more than to stay and suckle on it all day. But she knew she had to escape. But just as the girl had made her mind up, she felt something squishy against her back. "Moo moo!" Said a cow from behind her, as it sandwiched Kuroka in between itself another cowgirl. Kuroka's movements quickly became erratic as she tried to escape from the Kuroka sandwich she became. There was too much bread and too little meat for Kuroka's liking, as she desperately tried to escape.

The constant thrashing Kuroka was doing, only made herself sink deeper into the cleavage of the cow in front of her. By now her entire body was soaking wet with milk, and with each gasp for air milk rushed into her mouth. The sweet cream was like a torrent as Kuroka was forced to drink it to keep some semblance of breathing going. Suddenly the cows let go of her, and backed up. Leaving Kuroka out of breath of the floor, completely drenched in white milk. Kuroka coughed as her breasts started to feel hot and heavier. The catgirl sat up and looked down get her breasts, which felt like they were burning. Kuroka tried to yell for help but the only sound that came out of her was "Moo!". The heat she felt was unbearable as it seemed to only get worse as time passed. "M-moo" Kuroka involuntary let out as she tried to adjust her milk soaked kimono only for her hand to brush against her nipple which felt a lot larger than it was normally. Faced with the growing heat and lust she felt bubbling in her Kuroka grabbed her chest and rubbed it frantically in hopes to lessen the intense lust she felt in her with little success. She soon found herself groping her own breasts, as they felt bigger and squishier with each passing second. As she continued to frantically grope her growing chest the feelings only became more and more intense with passing as she collapsed to her knees. Her moans slowly become moo's as her breasts started to strain her soaked top. Seemingly growing with each beat of her heart her breasts grew larger and larger as her top slowly strained to contained the growing mass. As her kimono top suddenly grew slack as it fell down her shoulders letting her large growing chest revealed for all to see. Milk started to seep out of her nipples which twitched and grew all the while. "M-m-mooo" Kuroka let out weakly as she felt her fingers get wet as she unconsciously brought it up to her lips. The taste of the sweet cream upon her lips once more seemingly invigorated her as she started to twist and pull her own nipples as they grew in response. Her milk ducts expanding letting out more and more milk in the process much to her glee. Suddenly she moved her focus off her breasts, to just below them. Where she soon found and started playing with two round nipples. They didn't stay small for very long though, they two breasts started grow under her first set.

Kuroko mooed loudly as he laid on her hands and knees on the floor, she arched her back. Her new breasts quickly grew to the size of her others, and she once again moved started to feel incredible hot. Suddenly she threw herself onto her back, causing her breasts to jiggle and bounce wildly from her sudden movements. As she moved her hands to above her crotch. Her hands quick found four long teats hanging off her. Eagerly she started tugging on them mooing in pleasure as milk jetted out of them. As it continued to expand it was clear she was forming a udder but in her lust addled mind Kuroka couldn't bring herself to worry. As it expanded more and more a need to express her milk and feed it to someone over taking her mind. She continued to eagerly tug at her teats watching it expand as she nursed one of her nipples in her mouth sucking on the sweet cream it released with relish. Her udder slowly expanded as she struggled to push herself up to a standing position due to her large breasts and udder which seemingly hung to her knees which continued to expand quickly surpassing the ones she seen on some of the maids. As its teats grew thicker rather than longer it just caused more milk to jet onto the floor forming a puddle at her feet. Though with her expanding udder eventually came the feeling of wetness touching it as she saw it was touching the ground pressed tightly between her ankles and as she mooed in pleasure. Kuroka then was overwhelmed with the sensation to share her milk, as she turned and started wobbling her way down the hallways. As she made her way down the dark halls, she was thinking to herself if her little Shirone was actually not so little anymore. Eager to see how her sister looked if she was transformed, if not perhaps she could feed her just like when they were young to show just how sweet the cream she discovered could be.

(Link to Kuroka as a cowgirl: cmsn_more_cowtgirl_by_elek_tr )

(Link to Grayfia as a cowgirl: ac69/th/pre/f/2018/114/7/e/cmsn_demonic_queen_of_moo_by_elek_ )


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the evening when Sona's party arrived at the facility that Rias' party went missing. Tasked with finding Akeno, Asia, and Koneko, or finding out what happened to them. Sona's group consisted of her, Tsubaki her queen, Ravel Phenex, Irina and Xenovia of the church. Although it was unheard of church members to work with devils. With everything happening in the world, the factions had signed a truce agreement.

"Alright everyone stay together. The only information we have is that Rias' group ran into aggressive cow creatures." Sona says walking towards a door. Tsubaki and Ravel both nodded, "Just leave this to us." Xenovia said with a smirk. As they walked through the building it was oddly quiet as if the supposed cowgirls were no longer there which was unnerving as it meant they were unable to tell exactly what happened or what was going on. As they continued down a hallway the doors that lined the hall sporadically was oddly locked someone or something was trying to make them head in a singular direction but for what purpose? As they slowly continued though the eerie situation before them put them more on edge than anything else. As they continued forward they saw the end of the hallway in sight though they were feeling more than drained it was as if being in the building was actively sapping away their energy. As they continued the door it creaked open the lack of lights making it hard to see as they carefully approached hesitation clear on their faces.

The door clicked shut as it swung backwards, "why did it just click?!" Ravel said nervously. Tsubaki walked over to open it, but as she pulled on the handle it didn't budge. "Great!" Xenovia sighed, as she walked further into the large dark room. "Guys do you smell that?" Irina asked sniffing the air, "it smells like milk." "Stop joking Irina!" Xenovia snapped, "no She's right!" Sona replied. "Tsubaki look for a light switch. There might still be power in this part of the building." Sona said adjusting her glasses. Tsubaki ran her hands along the wall near the door, *swiff* she flicked a switch. Lights immediately flashed on blinding the girls for several seconds. "Geez, so bright!" Xenovia cried out, looking back at Tsubaki. "Xe-Xen-Xeno-via, be-hind-y-ou…" ravel spoke out looking at Xenovia. "What is it?" The blue hair girl said, "why are you all looking at me?" She said confused. "Be-behind." Sona said shocked with fear in her voice, as she backed up towards the door. "What is-" "Moo!" Xenovia was cut off by the loud moo.

Xenovia slowly turned completely around, until she was facing a gigantic cowgirl. Frozen with disbelief and fear, she just watched the cowgirl with blonde hair. It licked it's lips, as it looked at Xenovia. Xenovia quickly turned 180 to run, but the cow had other ideas. Before Xenovia even took a step the cow had wrapped its hands around it's victims body. "Xenovia!" Irina yelled. But suddenly from behind her another moo echoed through the room. Everyone's heads turned to see Tsubaki, trapped between two cowgirls and their massive boobs, and udders. "Let go of me!" Cried Xenovia from the other side of the room, grabbed by another cowgirl. "We have to go!" Sona shouted, and grabbed Ravel and Irina's wrists. As another cowgirl appeared from behind the other one. Sona looked back at one of the ones that had grabbed Tsubaki, a orange ribbon was tied in its black hair.

The three quickly ran past the gigantic cow and its equally sized udder. Pushing their way through a door, into another hallway. They ran down the hallway, as the muffled screams of Xenovia faded away. "We can't Just leave them!" Irina protested. "Unless you can use magic. We don't stand a chance against those things. We just need to focus on getting out of here now!" Sona swiftly said. "We cant just leave them though!" Irina shouted as she tore her hand from Sona's grip and started running back towards Xenovia and Tsubaki. "Irina wait!" Ravel called, but Irina didn't stop. Until suddenly cowgirl ran out of the door the three had just left. Irina and it locked eyes for a moment, before it licked it's lips and start running for her. Irina quickly turned around and ran back towards Sona and Ravel. She was easily faster than the cow, and it wasn't long before the three were once again running together to finish hiding spot. Their energy still felt like it was being sucked out of them, leaving them with little stamina.

"Quickly in there!" Irina pointed at the upcoming door on her left. The nimble girl on the left side of the group quickly turned to her left and pushed open the door and ran inside. But upon entering she ran straight into an await cow's cleavage. Irina sunk deep into the soft squishy milk full boob flesh "Help! What's going on!" She cried. Sona and Ravel ran into the fronts of the cow's boobs and bounced off landing on their asses on the ground. The cow mooed happily, as the girl in its cleavage tried to push her way out. The cowgirl had heard the other moos and had positioned its cleavage right in front of the door, await for an unsuspecting female to run into it. Irina desperately tried to push herself out, but the tit flesh was to squish. "Sona! Ravel! Help!" Irina cried but just as she finished speaking the cowgirl moved its hands to Irina's back. The cow pulled its struggling victim deeper into its massive cleavage, until the girls screams were muffled. Sona and Ravel watched as Irina's entire body was sucked into the cowgirl's cleavage.

Ravel seeing what happened to Irina ran with Sona close at her heels she needed to leave. However with her energy leaving her it was becoming harder and harder to harder to keep her fast pace. Seeing a open door they quickly ran in and slammed the door shut with a loud *bang*, followed by a click. The darkened room was quiet and the with nary a sound lead both Ravel and Sona into a false sense of security. As they continued slowly trying to catch their breath they heard a sound it was distant but growing ever closer. It was faint at first but it was getting closer rapidly . A soft "moo" echoed in the room as it got closer feeling a large sense of dread Ravel quickened her pace with Sona quickly on her heels trying their best to get away from it. Without really looking they ran into the first open door they saw. Running through into the room both ended up running into a soft squishy wall that at first in their panicked minds couldn't place. A loud "MOO" was heard and they looked up seeing that they ran into the very thing they were running from. Ravel however looked at the cowgirl saw a pair of cat ears sitting proudly on the cowgirl? Cowcatgirl? Either way sitting on the things head its white fur easily telling her who it was. "Ko-ko-koneko?!" Ravel exclaimed as she looked at the cowgirl that she ran into already she was starting to sink into her large breasts as it engulfed her. "MOO" was her only response as if answering the question she was asking.

Sona struggled in the fleshy prison she was trapped in she had to do something but it seemed the more she struggled the more stuck she got. That paired with her drained stamina left her eventually just panting from exhaustion as her struggles lead to nothing. She watched the cowgirls show themselves to be her former friends and while she knew it happened seeing them like that was shocking. All she could think about was what Rias would look like, and what she was about to look like. These thoughts plagued her mind as she tried to struggle again but a large nipple was shoved into her mouth and once the milk touched her tongue she seemingly lost all the will to fight.

Ravel looked at the transformed Koneko and wondered what exactly happened to her rival and dare she say it her best friend. Was this what awaited her? Was this going to be her fate. Though a part of her mind a traitorous one at that wondered just how she was going to transform and if just if she would be able to be as big. As these conflicting thoughts ran through her head Koneko purred as she gently placed Ravels head on one of her giant nipples as her hand head the back of Ravel's head holding her there. Ravel eyes widened as she was suddenly forced to drink what seemed to be gallons of milk as it sprayed from Koneko's huge nipple.

Meanwhile Xenovia and Tsubaki had sunken up to their heads in their captor's cleavages. Although Tsubaki was sinking faster, as her captor seemed to be unhappy with her decent rate. The cow moves and jiggled its breasts, cause Tsubaki to sink faster and faster. Soon only the top of her head was visible, and even that didn't last long as she slid into the wet, hot prison. Xenovia soon joined her fate, die to her thrash and struggling. Which made her sink even faster then Tsubaki at times. Xenovia's cowgirl seemed to like her squirming more, as it squeezed its breasts together to make Xenovia panic more.

Sona flushed as a heat started building up inside her as drank the milk. The more milk she drank the more the heat seemed to build up. She started to get hotter and hotter the more milk she drank. It grew to the point she started to moan it was soft at first but as she continued drinking the milk it only got louder. She yearned for more starting to use her hands in a effort to coax out more. A need built up inside of her a feeling that she couldn't continue without the milk. She tugged harder at the nipple wishing to get more milk but it was to no avail. Though her mind still remained sharp if not addled by her lust and desire. With some coaching from her position she managed to get a second nipple into her mouth as a pleased look washed over her as her cravings was seemingly met. The heat continued to build and Sona was quick to moan from the intense pleasure. Her once slight body heating up from all the milk she was drinking with it bringing about changes. Her slight body started to swell it was small at first but definitely noticeable. Her once slight breasts grew quickly her hidden desires for a huge chest seemingly caused them to grow faster. Moaning in pleasure the transformation washed over her as a tail slithered its way out of her panties swishing happily as she continued to drink the milk. Her ears started to change as well changing its shape to be more like a cows much like the other cowgirls. As she did so other features were quick to follow. Her chest however heaved as it continued to expand, buttons popped off her shirt revealing a black lacy bra that was struggling to contain the vast expanse of her growing breasts. Her moans quickly started to turn into lusty moos as her bra snapped revealing her pale breasts. Her nipples were stiff and hard as white drops formed at their tips. Her breasts swelling to sizes Sona could only compare to Akeno before going beyond even that. Though another change was happening as well as a mound started to push on her black panties. Before long the mound became to much to hand as they ripped and fell onto the floor revealing a pink udder. Beyond that a second set of nipples formed on her chest bringing about a plethora of new sensations to Sona. As mounds began to form it was clear it was a second set of breasts as she started to grope them in the process. As they grew their growth brought Sona's mind to the edge as they continued to expand quickly reaching the same size as the top pair. As this happened Sona let out a loud moo as milk started to spray from her breasts and newly formed udder in light streams as she blacked out from the pleasure.

Meanwhile on the other side of the building, Tsubaki and Xenovia weren't having any better of a time. As Tsubaki was trapped between two cowgirls and Xenovia was getting pulled into a relatively same position. Either girl was soon unable to move a muscle, as their captors squeezed them between their gigantic tits. "Ak-k-eno?" Tsubaki stumbled, as she saw Akeno's orange hair tie in the black hair of one of her captors. The black haired girl was quickly drenched in a warm liquid, which was presumably milk.

Xenovia wasn't having an anymore enjoyable time. As her captors had stripped down to completely nude, and were now roughly groping her large breasts. Xenovia moaned as her breasts were squeezed, becoming more aroused at each passing second. The cowgirls were too strong her the magicless girls. It didn't take long for the blonde haired cow to get bored of groping Xenovia. As she quick shoved one of her huge nipples, right into her blue haired victim's mouth. Milk shot out of the giant pink cylinder and down Xenovia's throat.

As for Tsubaki, her captors seemed to like to play and torture her more. As they violently ripped open her drenched white shirt, causing her breasts to bounce wildly. As the The cow in front of her pulled her bra off. The cowgirl behind her, started to play with her already sensitive nipples. Tsubaki desperately fought the intense pleasure filling her body. Just as Tsubaki was about to hit her limits, the cowgirl behind her let go. But Tsubaki soon wished that Akeno hadn't changed her mind. As the cowgirl Akeno pushed Tsubaki down onto one of her companion's huge teats. Milk ran down her throat as Tsubaki was forced to suckle on the cowgirls teat by Akeno. Her own chest bounced as she started to greedily suck in the milk. Without knowing it she started to succumb to the cowgirls as she started to suck harder. Her breasts bounced as she continued to suck on the teats. With her breasts seemingly growing with each tug she made at the teat. Her breasts continued to expand with the more milk she drank slowly at first but it started to pick up its pace with her increasing her the amount she drank. Soon even more changes happened as a second pair of of breasts started to form the new sensations brought her over the top as she let out a loud guttural moo that seemingly echoed across the room. Her nipples started to slowly leak milk as she quickly started to grope and squeeze her breasts. As a tail snaked its way over her panties and started to swish around her ears in the process became more bovine as well. All the while In the process her panties started to strain as it started to bite slowly into her, struggling to contain the large pink mass. Though it eventually snapped revealing a pink udder that drooped down hanging between her legs.

As Tsubaki was gorging herself with as much milk as possible, Xenovia was trying her best to fight off the onslaught of grabby hands and milk spraying nipples. "Let go of me!" Xenovia cried as she tried her best to move her head out of the constant milk sprays, but with little avail. With each spray little bits of milk shot down her forced open mouth, and she could feel a heat building up in her. Soon the constant battle total started to takes its toll, and she soon gave up with fighting all together. The cowgirls wasted no time to shove as many as their nipples in her mouth, as they could fit inside. As milk shot down her throat, the heat inside of her grew. Until she was sweating from her own body heat. As she was forced to continue drinking the milk it brought with it changes to her body. As a cowgirl yanked her shirt and bra off causing her large breasts to bounce from the sudden movement you can tell as it did so they were slowly expanding. Small moans soon began to leave Xenovias mouth as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. The intense feelings she was experiencing was getting to become too much for her. Seemingly now that they had room to grow her breasts surged forward with this happening more changes was occuring all across her body a tail was slowly starting to peak out as her ears started to broaden looking more and more like a cows. A second pair of nipples was beginning to bud on her chest slowly blooming into breasts giving Xenovia a second pair which was dead set on catching up with her top pair which continued to grow. With this a a Pink bulge was starting to form causing her panties to tighten on her causing her to fidget and squirm under the pressure it was putting on her. These movements caused her breasts to shake which in turn caused her to let out a tiny barely audible moo from the pleasure it caused. As it grew it started to strain her panties before a loud audible rip was heard causing them to fall to the ground. In the process her now free udder fell with a near audible sloshing sound as milk started to pour from its teats. The experience caused her to moo over and over again each one becoming louder and louder all the while. As he hands reached downward she gripped her new pair of breasts and started to grope them coaching her nipples as milk started to squirt from her breasts. She was so lost in her pleasure like Tsubaki she didn't notice her body changing yet again. As she was busy with with playing with her breasts and drinking milk she didnt noticed how she got taller or how her udder surged forward growing till it slowly passed her knees causing her legs to spread out due to the immense size of her udder. As she did this a third pair of breasts started to grow it was slow at first but much like before quickly caught up in terms of size giving her three immense breasts leaking with milk.

Tsubaki was so lost in her own pleasure and engorging herself with milk that she was unable to see Xenovia changed not that in her new state of mind she cared. No all she cared about right now was her and satisfying the intense need she felt. The pleasure increased and with it so did it cause her to transform even furthur. As her body stretched making her grow ever larger as her breasts surged forward along with her udder. Her udder seemingly growing larger than before forcing her legs to spread as her udder surged forward reaching her calves her teats spraying milk on the floor creating a puddle at her feet. All the while a third set of breasts started to grow seemingly growing with the others before long her large nipples started to leak out even more milk causing it to run down her body and land on the floor below.

While this was happening Irina was squirming around inside of the cleavage of the cow that had captured her. Her entire body easily fit in between the gigantic breasts, of the unknown stage cowgirl. The cow just pulled her deeper into it's never ending cleavage, until Irina was in the middle of it's tits. Once the cow felt like Irina was deep enough in her cleavage, and unable to escape. She moved her focus to squeezing her breasts, which squeezed Irina tighter and tighter as well as caused milk to shoot from her nipples. The cow moved one of it's nipples right above its cleavage to let milk drip down into it. Soon Irina was drenched in slippery milk, as she she suddenly slid out from between the cow's tits. Irina quickly stood up, as she tried to make a quick get away. But the cow had other ideas, As though Irina was quick to get up she wasn't quite fast enough to truly escape from the cowgirl as it dragged her down. From there it was easy work for the cowgirl to pin her down on the floor her large udder completely blocking any method she may have had for escape. Her legs were pinned under it's huge squishy udder, and Irina laying on her back. She got quite a view of what the cow actually looked like. It has 6 massive breasts, each one could easily cover her entire body. Her nipples were large cylinders which stuck out several inches. Slowly the cowgirl lowered herself onto Irina her large nipples eagerly leaking milk as she could easily stuff one into her mouth. Her large breasts and udder soon completely covered Irina to where the cowgirl was all but laying on top of her. As this was happening milk started to spray all over her face from the large nipples as she guided one of her nippes in front of Irina's mouth. Playing with Irina as she was unable to move as she made her nipples leak milk roughly into her mouth. As this happened a small heat started to build up inside her as a tail started to slowly snake its way over her panties swishing rapidly as it was able to. Her ears slowly started to change becoming more and more like a cows as the milk tantalizingly dripped into her mouth forcefully. As this happened her breasts started to slowly expand. It was slow at first but with each drop of milk that was forced down her throat the more her breasts grew growing larger and larger in the process. Causing her shirt and bra to strain to contain her growing mammaries. They seemed to grow at a alarming rate swelling larger and larger at a impressive rate. Seemingly unsatisfied with how things progressed the cowgirl lifted herself partly off Irina keeping her pinned by the massive udder as she ripped open her shirt and tore off her bra. Revealing her breasts which was pretty large before could only now be described as gigantic in a sense and it only kept on growing to her dismay. Milk started jetting out of her now swollen nippples easily larger than the cowgirl who pinned her. Irina looked down on her now gigantic chest and whimpered at its size easily four times as large as it once was. Her nipples turgid as they measured easily above several inches. Milk pouring from them much to Irina's despair. The cowgirl seeing the massive change to her breasts mooed in delight as she forced Irina to a sitting position her udder still trapping her. As it started to grope wildly at her now gigantic breasts playing with the jetting milk coming out of her huge nipples making them jet upward showering her with her own milk.

Back on the other side of the facility, Koneko her cowgirls seemed to be having a wonderful time playing with their victims. Sona was cradled by a cowgirl having blacked out earlier as the cowgirl nursed her with one of her large nipples still in her mouth as she coached milk into Sona's greedy maw. Though as the more milk that was fed to Sona the more it caused her body to swell and grow. Her four large breasts was know easily three times the size of her sisters and her nipples stood erect easily reaching a few inches. Milk was pouring from her nipples in large streams now compared to the trickle it was before. Beyond that that wasn't the only change to Sona as her udder grew in size to easily reaching a bit past her knees. Moo's weakly escaped her lips as her body started to grow in size. Her body stretched getting larger and larger easily making room for her assets to expand even more. Which they did her breasts swelling larger as her udder inched slowly larger. All the while her moo's got stronger and more frantic as her body was wracked with pleasure. As this was happening a third set of breasts slowly started to form at first it went unseen due to the large size of her new breasts easily blocking it from view. But as the they started to press up against her second pair their existence quickly became known as they grew larger and larger growing steadily bigger. With a Loud moo Sona watched as her breasts surged forth with new growth easily becoming six if not seven times larger than she could ever dream of. Her now three sets of breasts releasing steady streams of milk as she mooed contently rubbing her udder all the while nursing one of the teats of another cowgirl.

Ravel moaned as the heat just built up with no release and seemingly her body hasnt changed despite the copious amounts of milk she drank from one of Koneko's massive breasts. Suddenly like a dam breaking the heat washed over her entire body making her seemingly drown in the pleasure it brought. Her stubborn nature and determination being the only thing that seemingly held it off but at the corner of her eyes the look of sheer ecstasy on Sona's face seemingly broke the camel's back. As the heat poured over ravel her body even though used to hot temperatures due to being part of the Phenex started to become unbearable to her. As this was happening she started to unknowingly gulp down the milk eagerly as her one hand seemingly grabbed onto a another teat on Koneko's large breasts and pulled causing milk to spray onto her and the floor in the process. Ravel wouldn't say it to anyone but she was proud of her breasts while not the largest she still had a pretty sizeable amount. Though she was always jealous of the sheer size Akeno's breasts or Even her mothers whose breasts was easily twice as large as hers are now. Though as she continued to eagerly drink the milk her breasts started to grow causing her bra to strain to contain her breasts new size. Her dress was ripped off of her as Koneko grabbed it from the back and tore it off. Revealing Ravel's sheer lacy red bra that was struggling to contain the melons her breasts had become. Which started to rip as her breasts continued to grow before it ripped off causing her breasts to bounce around wildly. As this happened a tail started to grow its bovine appearance snaking its way over Ravels equally sheer panties as it swished around happily as Ravel continued to drink more and more of milk. Her ears started to broaden first ending at points before becoming thicker and more cowlike giving her a pair of cow ears and matching tail. It was much beyond that Ravels growing boobs started to eagerly leak milk of its own as it pittered down onto the floor below joining in the giant puddle that was forming underneath her feet. As this happened her panties started to stretch forward due to the sheer nature of it you can see the pink flesh having four large teat like shapes poking forward tenting the fabric. As it continued to grow larger her panties snapped revealing the large squishy pink udder Ravel know had. Its large teats leaking milk as was squished between her legs. As this happened a second pair of turgid nipples grew on Ravel slowly growing to reveal a small pair of mounds that quickly grew into a second pair of breasts just as large as her top pair. Pushing Ravel downward Koneko made Ravel suck on her large swollen udder her teats was clearly hand length and swollen as they sprayed milk onto Ravels face as she slowly clamped onto one. The milk pour out of the udder at a alarming rate but one Ravel was eagerly matching all the while. Her own udder started to swell in size causing her legs to spread apart bit by bit to accommodate the large size of udder. Her breasts grew as well seeming surging in growth as they were quickly becoming gigantic easily six times her original size. While this was happening a third pair of breasts quickly grew quickly to match Ravels other two pairs of breasts. As Koneko and Ravel embraced as much as their large breasts allowed each of them having the others nipple in their mouths eagerly drinking the sweet nectar. Ravel was quickly grew her height increased till she was nearly a foot taller her large breasts slowed down as her udder surged in size reaching her ankles her teats long and swollen was just several inches smaller than Koneko's. As this happened a fourth pair of breasts surged forward causing Ravel's other boobs to jiggle wildly as they were pushed upwards by her new set of breasts. It wasn't long before her body grew once more allowing for her final fifth pair of breasts to grow. Her already large size becoming larger as her body grew with her fifth pair of breasts starting to leak milk all the while.

Koneko wasn't sure what she was doing anymore after she gave in everything just seemed to blur as she somehow became the leader of the other cowgirls. And her urge to make others grew took command. But a small part of her wanted to grow more to be bigger to cement her role as queen of the cowgirls. As she nursed Ravel on one of her many huge nipples Koneko started to lap up Ravels own milk as well before the urge to have more came back full force. She knew she was already large her five pairs of breasts was so large now she couldn't even reach her nipples and her udder was forced to be dragged behind her as she walked due to its immense size and girth. Yet still she wanted more no she needed more yes and Ravel would bring here there. Koneko shivered in excitement as her own large breasts swelled even furthur. She knew what was coming and knew it was going to be bigger than her other growths she could feel it. Koneko surged in height and while before she couldn't have been called short now she borderlined gigantic as she was easily almost twice her original height. Her breasts heaved forward their immense size becoming even larger bordering ridiculous. She felt a new sensation on her as a sixth pair of breasts started to grow pressing into Ravels large udder. They grew quickly sending her other breasts jiggling as a result. Her udder she knew was quickly becoming so large that she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to walk on her own anymore. Though she supposed that was ok she could have others push her places if she needed to move she suppose. Her udder seemingly sharing that same sentiment surged forward surpassing her legs she was forced to sit on it due to its immense size her teats started to mimic firehoses as they sprayed out milk with such force it swept away some of the spectating cowgirls. As the growth died down Koneko watched as Ravel sat on one of her immense teats rubbing on it gently with one hand while groping her own udder with the other. Koneko smiled as she looked upon her servants yes that's what they were as she called them towards her they would serve her purpose now and what she wanted was more people to turn to transform by having them lap up the milk that started to pool around her.

The cowgirl that trapped Irina look up and slowly started to stop her playing with Irina who due to the ministrations of the cowgirl was close to blacking out. The cowgirl got up off Irina as she was about to leave stopped remembering her plaything she didnt finish transforming and was about to shove her nipple into her mouth giving Irina only a brief few seconds to escape. Though as the cowgirl was about to do this another one appeared at one end of the room mooing in response. This brief lapse was enough for her to muster her strength and run. Though with her now massive lactating breasts slowing her down a bit as her tail started to tickle her legs as she ran. She ran down the dark hallways as fast as she could in her current state. Which wasn't very fast at all, but faster then most of the cows. And it's a good thing, since as she was run she ran past several huge cows, and rooms full of them. Irina ran for what seemed like an hour without stopping. Her main goal was to find Xenovia, but as she burst through a set of double doors. She was blinded by the intense sunlight outside, which she tripped on a rock and fell. As she hit the ground she saw the doors of the facility close, with a *click*. "No! Xenovia!" Irina cried as she got up and tried to pull open the doors, but to no avail. The doors had locked, leave Irina with no options to save her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Venelana was concerned Grayfia was nowhere to be seen and neither has the maids. That along with the current state of her daughter on the cusp of being turned into one of those cowgirls was also worrying her. Her personal maids was looking over the state of things but still she went out to do a little investigating herself. Eventually while walking down one of the grand hallways of the Gremory mansion she noticing small odd things that didn't quite add up. Small wet puddles that was hastily cleaned leaving a small wet stain. Though as she continued she eventually stepped into a small puddle of milk. Worrying she continued down the hall at a quickened pace following the trail of milk before running into one of her own personal maids Sophia who was in the process of following the odd milk trail herself.

"Lady Venelana." Sophia said bowing, "Do you have any idea what these wet spots are from?" Venelana asked as she looked down the hall. "No, i've been going around trying to clean them up. But the trail doesn't seem to end!" Sophia said with an exhausted tone, as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "Follow me." Venelana said quickly as she walked down the hall as an even faster pace. As they continued down the long hallway for a while following the trail of milk seemingly going on forever. As time passed they finally reached what seemed to be the source or at least where it converged to. Nodding to the maid Venelana opened the door to see large puddles of milk all around the floor of the room. In it was multiple cowgirls former maids going by the ruined states of their attire as their large breasts and udders leaked milk onto the floor. Though what caught Venelana's attention was their apparent captive Lady Phenex who was visiting helping her search for a apparent cure to her daughters transformed state was knocked onto the floor with a cowgirl on top of her her gigantic udder pinning the poor Phenex matriarch to the floor unable to do much but squirm. Her long black hair and cat ears was pretty damning to who she used to be. Kuroka was there her large swollen udder on top of Lady Phenex about to stuff one of her dripping nipples into her mouth. "Run while you can!" She called out as Kuroka forced one of her nipples into the open mouth. With a glance at her helpless friend Venelana ran out of the room dragging Sophia with her into the grand hallway. As they made it running away from the room they were forced to stop due to a group of six maids or former maids slowly making their way towards them udders dragging along the floor. Grabbing her mistress's arm Sophia took off back the way they came but was forced to stop again seeing more cowgirl maids coming down the hall, as they moved they left streaks of milk.

Being backed into a corner Sophia and Venelana were at a lost at what to do since both means of escape were blocked leaving nowhere for them to run to. Plus with what seemed like all the maids becoming cowgirls there was no way for them to call for help. In a panic they slowly approached the wall behind them. In the process Sophia started to feel around for a door of some kind. Sophia gasped in elation as she found a door handle opened it and quickly entered dragging Venelana into the room as well. Though upon looking around the elation quickly faded as it was revealed to be the very room they have just left.

"Moo" echoed in the room and Venelana looked around to see a cowgirl with a large udder and silverish grey hair tied into a neat braid. "G-g-grayfia?" Venelana muttered out in horror in seeing the head maid transformed into a cowgirl. Sophia and Venelana were knocked off their feet as Grayfia placed her large udder on Venelana while another cowgirl did the same to Sophia. Meanwhile on the other side of the room Kuroka had stuffed two of her large nipples into the mouth of Lady phenex, and was holding her head tight to her bosom forcing her to drink her milk. Kuroka mooed in pleasure at the forced sucking she was making Lady Phenex do. Seeing what Kuroka was doing to her friend and what was happening to her maid made Venelana struggled under the weight of Grayfia's massive udder as she tried to escape. "Moo moo!" Grayfia said as she looked down at her captured victim, before licking her lips. Venelana watched in abject horror as her friend started to transform.

Lady Phenex moaned as heat seemingly started to build up inside of her with each passing second hotter than any flame she'd felt. Yet despite the heat it warmed her insides as more milk went down her throat. As the more milk went down her throat it kick-started changes in her body as a long cowtail snaked its way over her panties down her leg, until its tip could be seen below her ballroom dress. Her ears lengthened and thickened into large cow ears. She swore she felt the heat settle in her breasts for a bit. As it continued to build her mind going blank, as her breasts started to swell slowly but surely. You could visibly see her cleavage deepen as her breasts expanded settling in with a odd weight. Before tiny wet marks started to appear on front of her dress, which was growing tighter on her with each passing minute. Her nipples felt stiff and rigid and she swore they were bigger than before as they started to tent the fabric of her dress. As the fabric grew tighter and tighter on her chest she could hear the stitches give out one by one, until a large rip formed. It wasn't long after before her entire dress was ripped down the center. The changes didn't stop there as she felt a bulge straining the bottom half of her dress. As it grew larger and larger she let loud moans as it grew larger and larger until she heard a loud *snap*. Her panties fell to the milk soaked floor. She looked down and saw four wet splotches on her dress and knew the worst had yet to come. Her udder as there was no doubt in her mind of what it was growing exponentially faster, in between her legs. Suddenly she heard another loud rip revealing her large breasts and udder with her dress in tatters she was starting to look more and more like one of those cowgirls. Lady Phenex looked at her new large udder and tried to cry out but all that came out was a loud Moo instead. "M-m-mooo!" she called out as her hands started to grope underneath her large teardrop shaped breasts. She started to uncontrolably grope and play with the budding breasts that started to grow underneath her first set. As she fondled her new boobs she slowly started to give in to the feeling, and the unbearable heat she had been feeling starting to become more and more pleasurable to her. All the while her second pair of breasts grew larger and larger as she started to earnestly coach them in their growth a she watched it with glee. Her nipples thickened growing thicker and longer with each jiggle of her boobs. Her nipples become so sensitive, that just touching them she cried out in pleasure. She started to squeeze milk out of her four large teardrop shaped breasts with a passion to empty them. All the while her udder grew unimpeded as her teats lengthend and thickened milk streaming out of her growing teats in the process. "M-M-MOOO!" She exclaimed loudly as her udder grew so large it started to become squeezed by her legs.

Venelana looked on in abject horror as she saw her friend lady phenex start to transform. It was a horrifying sight for her, as she slowly watched her fall to their cowgirls whims. She set her mind to escaping and increased her struggling against the heavy weight on her, but to little avail. Before long a large nipple was shoved into her mouth, as milk jetted out of it and rushed down her throat. The milk seemed to carry a sweetness that tried to lure her to forget and give in. The more milk she drank the more intense of a heat she felt, it was so strong she couldn't help but bring arms to her chest as she gently cupped her breasts. Without warning she gently started to grope them slowly and a bit rough. She knew what she was doing but was unable to stop herself due to the pleasure she felt as she did so. "N-n-no w-why cant I stop" she cried out as her hands seemingly picked up the pace as her ears started to change becoming longer and more bovine in appearance. All the while a cow tail started to peak out from the bottom of her white dress. Her dress started to feel tight on her chest as her breasts expanded outward making her already substantial sized breasts even larger. They continued to expand at a seemingly alarming rate as her dress tore revealing more of her increasingly impressive cleavage as she started to relieve a surprisingly large amount of milk in the process. The force of the leaking creating large splotches on her dress as the rest was forced to dribble down her body.

"Mistress" Sophia cried as she watched Grayfia force her milk into her Venelana's mouth resulting in her to start transforming. Though she had little time to do much of anything as one of the cowgirls shoved two of her nipples into Sophia's open mouth. The sudden surge of milk caught her off guard that she had little to no choice but to swallow the opposing liquid. Like with the others a heat started to build up within her body as she moaned from the intense pleasure she started to feel. Without thought her hands went to her chest as much like the others before she started to fondle them in hopes of easing the intense heat she was feeling. The feeling only seemed to get worse the more she groped her self which only spurned her to continue it even more faster and harder. This paired with the large amount of milk she drank seemingly kickstarted her transformation as her ears lengthened into long bovine ears and a tail swished happily under the skirt of her maid outfit. Her already large breasts started to feel heavier, as her blouse felt tighter. "What's happening to me!" Sophia exclaimed, as one of her buttons popped off. It flew across the room, and impacted on another cowgirl's tit. The cow's boob rippled and giggled from the impact. Suddenly another button flew off, followed by a third only seconds after. Sophia's breasts showed no signs of stopping their growth, as the heat in them continued to build.

Just as Sophia thought nothing could get much worse. A giant cowgirl dropped her gigantic udder right on top of Sophia. Her entire body was instantly covered by it's mass, as milk gushed out of it's four enormous teats. Only Sophia's head was visibly, but the cow made short work to fix that. The cowgirl dropped one of its ginormous nipples, onto Sophia's head. The tip of the nipple gushed milk out of it like a broken fire hydrant. Milk rushed down the throat of the helpless maid, as the transformation accelerated. The urge to grope and milk herself became unbearable, but she couldn't move under the weight of the cow's udder. A second set of breasts quickly grew out, well at the same time. Her legs was being pushed apart, as an udder grew between her legs as it started to leak her own milk.

The large udder was lifted off of her and the first thing she went to do was to continue to grope herself, as she did milk sprayed out of her nipples. The sensations she felt was to much for her mind to handle as she just ended up surrendering to the sensations. She lifted her large breasts to her mouth and started to suck on her huge nipples. What was once hesitation and fear soon became want, need and a strong sense of urgency. The more milk she drank the desire for more came. With it brought about even more changes to her body and mind. She continued drinking the milk her body continued to change as her breasts continued to swell surpassing what she formerly thought of as large. Her udder was quick to follow as it continued to grow her panties and skirt giving up the fight as it snapped off her body due to the large pink mass. Sophia mooed in pleasure as she groped her growing teats and udder, her mind focused on only pleasuring herself. When her teats were out of arms reach, her hands moved to her growing third set of breasts. Which started forming on her torso, having grown to the same size of her others. Her udder squeezed against her legs as it continued its infinite growth, her teats were huge and only growing larger. As milk gushed out of her like a endless spring her udder's seemingly endless growth causing the teats on her udder to continue to lengthen and thicken and milk gushed out even more. As Sophia lay on the floor suddenly a cowgirl once again stood over her. Placing its 6 massive breasts on her, and it's udder on her's. Sophia's body quickly sank into the soft squishy boob flesh of the cow's gigantic cleavage.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, during the turn of events Sophia was going through. Venelana wasn't having any easier time, as Grayfia suddenly pulled her udder off her once great Mistress. Only seconds later though the space was replaced with lady phenex'. She crawled and pulled her udder up Venelana's legs, as her breasts dragged across her victim's body. "Rachelle!" Venelana cried, trying to snap her friend out of her trance. However Lady Phenex took this opportunity to pounce, as she violently grabbed Venelana's nipples. Venelana screamed in pleasure, as the phenex started to grope the devil's large breasts. Just before Venelana closed her mouth, lady phenex popped two of her nipples into Venelana's open mouth. Milk shot down the helpless woman's throat, as the cowgirl continued it's assault. Being forced to drink the milk from her friends large breasts brought about more changes to Venelana. Her breasts seemed to grow even more as if preparing for some unseen purpose as she started to feel something growing under her breasts. It was slow and the feeling she was getting as it slowly grew was unbearable for her. Rips was heard as her dress tried its best to contain the new growing mass but was unable to do so as it gave up revealing a second pair of large breasts underneath her first pair. This wasn't the only change that Venelana was undergoing through though as her white dress started to lift up revealing a large pink mass. As it kept expanding Venelana started to bite on her bottom lip she couldn't give in to the intense feelings she was experiencing. A loud snap was heard as her large udder caused her panties to fall on the floor and not long after her dress was ripped off by her growing body revealing her large udder. Due to the udder's immense size it was being squished not only by Lady Phenex but by its own immense girth. The transformation only seemed to make Lady Phenex even more eager as she started to milk her breasts.

Milk shot out of her udder in huge arching spurts which landed next to Kuroka with a wet *splat*. Drawn to the noise that occured next to her Kuroka looked for the source of the sound to discover Venelana's udder causing great arcs of milk to spurt from hit as Lady Phenex occupied herself with her breasts. Seemingly launching herself in a feat of action that was truly surprising considering the size of her breasts and udder showing that despite everything she still had some of her reflexes. She latched herself onto the udder of Venelana and started to greedily suckle on it. The sensations of people sucking not only on her nipples but her udder as well almost sent Venelana over the edge. As the two continued to suckle on her eagerly drinking the milk she was producing. The sensations kept getting stronger as well and as time progressed she had to stop herself from moaning due to the pleasure. Each tug at her nipples and teats just served to drive up the pleasure she was feeling. Eventually each tug at her nipples and teats started to leave them longer and thicker. As her breasts started to engorge at a fast rate getting bigger and bigger though as a result Lady Phenex was forced to keep up with the sudden increase in how much milk Venelana started to produce. Her udder wasn't far behind as it seemingly swelled at a faster rate than her breasts. Suddenly though another wash of pleasure overtook Venelana as she struggled to keep her mind straight though it was getting harder and harder. Her udder seemingly doubled in size as did her breasts as a third set of nipples started to peak out under her large breasts. They nipples soon gave way to small mounds as a third set of breasts started to grow and not one to be left out it quickly started to catch up to her top two pairs. As they swelled growing bigger and bigger Venelana gave into finally the pleasure. "MOOOOOOOOOOO" She cried out as she finally gave in to the desires as the straw that finally broke camels back. As she stretched her pendulous breasts grew in a tantalizing slow manner as they gave a final spurt in growth. While this happened her body seemingly stretched growing taller and taller before stopping. Though her udder seemingly had a different goal in mind as it continued to grow though at a increasingly slower rate than before.

Kuroka kept on sucking on the large ever growing udder in front of her refusing to give an inch and admit defeat. With each tug on the udder a intense heat started to build in her, like nothing before. The sensation she felt was damning and unlike before she couldn't help but welcome it in. Fact she tried to urge it more, as she increased the amount of milk intake. She quickly grabbed another one of Venelana's huge swollen teats on her udder and stuffed it into her mouth. The new surge of milk that rushed down her throat, was exactly what was needed to kick it off. It started off with a heat inside her body before it kicked off into something more her breasts heaved as they started to grow once more. Before long her udder joined in the process, slowly but surely it started to growl. Suddenly it started to pick up in pace as her udder swelled with new growth overtaking her legs and hiding them from view. Her breasts didn't just grow slightly either though. The new amount of milk filling her up, quickly set to work with pushing her boobs to great sizes. They quickly grew too sizes that easily rivaled Venelana's. Her nipples grew thicker and longer, allowing more milk too shoot out of them. Kuroka's chest jiggled and bounced as two new breasts started to grow in, under her second set. It didn't take them long to hit the same sizes as her other ones. Suddenly Kuroka let go of Venelana's teats, instead she found her new target of milk… her third pair of tits. She quickly grabbed her breasts, and took both nipples in her mouth. The milk was even creamier than Grayfia, and she quickly grabbed two more of her nipples. Pushing them into her mouth, as she mooed in pleasure from groping and milking herself. Suddenly two of the other cows latched onto her teats. They quickly fell in love with the taste, and set upon trying to get as much milk as possible. Kuroka mooed in both pain as pleasure, as more cows started to grab her breasts and udder, and violently squeeze them.

Lady Phenex continued to suck on the large nipples of Venelana the more milk she drank the more the heat returned. The more the heat returned the more milk she wanted it was a odd situation but one that left her sucking on the nipples like her life depended on it. Though no matter how much she drank it sill left her wanting more. It started off small but as she kept trying to sate her need it just got worse over and over again in a near never ending cycle. As she drank more milk though it eventually began to dissipate as a more familiar sensation took over. She watched in joy as her multiple sets of breasts slowly started to grow larger and larger as that happened her nipples started to twitch as it started to grow thicker and longer. As this happened a third set of nipple started to grow. As time passed a third set of breasts started to grow as well. As she drank more milk her body continued to change as she started to slowly grow in height. As this happened her already large udder grew as well growing at a slow rate overtaking her her legs with its sheer size as they grew so large that milk started to pour in streams from the thick teats on the udder. Though the sensation grew stronger as she she surged up in height once more. Causing her to look around in confusion due to the sudden change once more. "Mooooo?" She let out as she felt the sensation build up once more as her udder once more grew as her teats grew thicker and thicker rather than increasing in length it caused the streams of milk it was letting to be become near jets as the output increased. Her breasts surged in growth as well growing larger and larger. All the while another set of nipple started to peak out as they surged forward growing faster to seemingly catch up with the other pairs of breasts.

Venelana mooed loudly in a pleasure filled tone, as Kuroka and other cowgirls latched onto her many teats and nipples. Although almost even nipple and teat was being sucked on, her breasts and udder showed no signs of running out of milk. In fact closer inspection of once prominent devil, showed her breasts and udder growing every larger. They continued to grow slowly at first but slowly picking up speed all the while. Her breasts continued to swell larger and larger though slowly tapering off at a point. As yet another set of nipples started to grow on her blooming into yet another set of breasts that grew at a fast rate till it reached the same size as her other breasts. However the same could not be said about her udder which seemingly only grew faster and faster. As this was happening her body started to stretch and she grew taller the sensations causing Venelana to let out a low moo from the pleasure she was receiving from multiple sources. All the while her udder's growth slowed down it was still quite easily bigger than the others but still allowed her the ability to walk if only barely.

Suddenly the cowgirls let go of Venelana's nipples and teats. They stared at her, as she was overwhelmed with the thoughts of turning more people into cowgirls. "Moo moo, moo moo moo!" She said. Which must of sounded something like "We need to turn more people, escort me to my quarters to set a trap!" The cows look at her and smiled, as they surrounded their queen. The larger cows helped their queen get up and to her quarters. As for Kuroka, and the smaller cowgirls, they moved along the dark hallways. Leaving trails of milk that lead towards the queen's room, as well as looking for new victims to play with.

(Link to venelana as a cowgirl: 9baa/th/pre/f/2018/185/7/8/cmsn_overly_milky_by_elek_ )


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost three hours since Kuroka had left Rias' room to investigate strange sounds, and Rias was now starting to worry. She wanted to go and look for her friend, but any minute now she would be receiving more guests. "Ah why do my breasts have to be so big!" Rias said out loud. Seconds later a bright yellow magic circle formed on the floor in front of her bed. Two figures quickly materialized out of yellow dust, until their identities were clear. "It's nice to see you again, lady Rias." One of the girls said. "Same to you, Yasaka, queen of the nine-tail foxes." Rias said doing her best to bow her head. "And I see kunou came with you." Rias said smiling at the little fox girl hiding behind her mother's dress. "She insists that she come with me everywhere." Yasaka says smiling, down at her daughter. "She certainly doesn't remember you, or Akeno." Yasaka says moving towards Rias. "You're breasts are bigger than your mother's bust and mine, put together!" Yasaka says looking at Rias huge milk full breasts. "Is this from the virus you contracted?" She asks with worried look on her face.

"Yes unfortunately. My breasts start to swell and produce milk, as well ay my ears became cow like, and I have a cow tail!" Rias shouted out in anger. "Their sooo big!" Kunou said as she looked out from behind her mother. "Anyway I'd advise you not to drink any milk as that is what caused this to happen to me." Rias said deciding to give a warning before a loud cry was heard which caused rias's ears to perk up at the sound as she excused herself to investigate it. "I'll follow" Yasaka said catching up to Rias as Kunou followed dutifully behind her mother. As they ran down the hall Rias noticed a large trail of milk down the hallway unknowingly following the path her mother took. As they ran down the hall Rias slid into a stop as a cowgirl maid stood in front of her her large udder making her waddle. Though Rias knew by itself a single cowgirl wasn't much of a threat as you can get away however the echoing in the hallway knowing that more was to come. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor Rias grabbed Yasaka's hand and pulled her down an adjoining hallway. "Why are we running this way?" Yasaka asked as she looked at Rias. "I learned that while one is not a threat multiple can easily over power you" Rias said between breaths as running with her now massive chest was causing her to exert more effort than she was used to. "Well you have more experience in this so I will follow your lead Yasaka said as Kunou was slowly starting to lose breath due to her having to compensate more due to her small frame.

As they came to a four way intersection their paced a bit more slowed down due to lack of moos echoing in the hall and for Rias to catch her breath due to her breasts. As they reached the middle of the intersection Rias only barely saw Irina coming before she was barrell into her causing them both fall down in a large pile as their massive breasts flopped around due to the sudden action of both being knocked to the floor as their milk flew in all the directions as a result a bit of milk from Irina's breast flew in a arc and managed to land perfectly into Kunou's agape mouth from the scene she just witnessed. As the milk hit her tongue she started to flush as a heat built up in her but did her best to ignore it. Though her mind started to wander a bit as a thirst for more milk started to flood her mind but she tried to suppress it as best she could. As Irina and Rias got untangled which took a bit of time due to their massive sizes and while Irina was a bit more used to it than Rias it was still a lot of weight which caused them to be somewhat clumsy as they tried to get up. Irina have slipped a few times as both her and Rias did their best to avoid accidentally end up tasting the milk that leaked from their breasts. As they untangled themselves and stood up withs ome struggle Irina and Rias looked at each other. "AH ITS YOU!" they both exclaimed loudly at once as they got a closer look at each other "Had a encounter with a cowgirl did you" Irina asked already knowing the answer but felt it had to be said anyways. Rias looked at Irina shocked that she managed to escape from the cowgirls by herself as she was saved by Grayfia. Though as she took a look at how massive Irina's breasts was she couldn't help it as she was a little jealous that Irina had larger breasts than hers even if the difference was small. But she chalked it up to the part that was affected by the milk as even now she was trying to fight some of the urges that was assaulting her mind. Irina wasn't in much better shape her own mind assaulting her as the changes she went through affected her as well and it was only through sheer determination she haven't gave in yet. Her own mind assaulting her an urge to jump and latching on Rias's breasts remained strong in her head but she held out. As the now group of four started to head down a hallway Rias and Kunou a bit behind for various reasons as Irina barely was able to keep her pace. As moo's started to echo in the hall they were in they started to hurry up a need to escape from the cowgirls as it were. Though as they continued running Rias suddenly stopped unable to continue onward her massive chest weighing her down to much that she needed to catch her breath as a result. "I...I ..I need to rest" Rias panted out as she stopped. Kunou wasn't in much better shape as her face was completely flushed as the milk she accidently drank from earlier was starting to affect her a bit more. Her breasts expanded ever slow slightly as she felt it start to dig into her bra her nipples poking stiffly at it creating small tents all the while. Though she tried to keep her mind focus she knew she was slowly losing the battle. As a door suddenly opened muffling Rias cry for rest from both Irina and Yasaka turned around looking for them but a mass of cowgirls blocked their view as they turned and ran. As Rias Dragged Kunou into another room to try and hide from the cowgirls that were coming. Though Kunou was distracted for the past while due to the fact her breasts felt bigger than she was used to and her bra was starting to dig uncomfortably into her breasts. Her nipples was also starting to visibly tent the front of her outfit so much she moved her arm over it to cover it in embarrassment. As Rias dragged Kunou and put her in a large closet for her to hide in. Rias knowing that her options was limited decided to try and maneuver her way where she would be out of sight behind some large shelves.

Irina ran she knew she was separated from Rias and how hard it must have been for Yasaka but right now they had little choice it was stay and be caught or run. Yasaka was worried about Kunou but knew she was a smart girl and Rias would do her best to protect her. She hoped with those thoughts in her mind she ran along with Irina taking the front as Irina slowed down, her breasts a bit more rapid as her massive chest finally started to make itself known to her. "Oh god I don't know how much longer I can keep this pace!" Irina cried as she started to breath heavily, her chest was bouncing wildly, milk flying in every which direction as she tried to push on with running. "We just need to find somewhere same!" Yasaka replied. Irina continued to run, breathing heavily as her huge unconstrained tits bounced wildly. Irina felt like they were getting bigger, and heavier, but she could tell if they were or if it was just her exhaustion. "When we...go around the…..upcoming corner….I…..need to rest!" Irina says completely out of breath, her massive bosom moving as Irina gasped for air. Yasaka wanted to stop and let Irina rest, but she knew at anytime they could be spotted by cowgirls. "Almost There Irina! Just a bit more!" Yasaka said as the two neared the corner.

Just as Yasaka rounded the corner of the hallway, several loud moos echoed from in front of her. The sight that lay before her, was jaw dropping. There only a few yards away in the hallway were several cowgirls, completely blocking the path. A few of the cows noticed the busty blonde run around the corner and moo'd to notify the others. Yasaka just stood in the open in disbelief, shock, and fear as the cowgirls started to move towards her. One of the cows mooed pulling the busty fox's attention to it, as a jet of milk hit her from the other side. "Ahh!" Yasaka cried as she fell backwards onto her ass, now drenched in milk. Irina watch as the fox fell onto her ass, from the jet of milk. She tried to turn around and run but her body was completely empty of energy and she collapsed. Another milk spray hit Yasaka in the face, as she tried to get up and run away. She coughed and spit as she tried to get rid of the milk that went down her throat. She tried to slide out of her milk drench dress to no avail, as she got to her feet and ran the opposite way down the hallway. As Yasaka continued down the hallway she turned right sharply the milk drenched clothes clinging to her skin tightly as she continued to try and spit out the milk to no avail. Already she knew something was up as a very slight heat started to build up inside her. As she ran into a room trying to find a hiding spot. The busty blonde foxgirl suddenly slipped on her own milk drenched clothes and flew forward, directly towards a huge cowgirl. She landed in between a cowgirl's large gigantic breasts. As she started to sink into the seemingly never ending breast flesh, she started to squirm around trying to get free. Those actions only made her sink into the huge cleavage faster.

Irina however had no such luck not only was she too tired to move but a cowgirl was already on top of her. Her large gigantic udder putting Irina in a familiar position. Like the last one this one was in a mood to play. Though as she looked up Irina let out a gasp as she recognized Kuroka, her eyes glazed over with pleasure as her milk spraying breasts were spraying milk all over her face. Kuroka started to lower her six giant leaking breasts onto Irina's tiny body. Their weight was immense as they squeezed against each other, the ground, and Irina. Luckily for Irina they were boobs full of milk, and not boulders. Even so the weight of them on top of the girl, made incredibly hard to breath. Not helped by her own breasts, which were also being pushed into her, by the cowcatgirl's gigantic tits. As Kuroka continued to lower her tits down onto Irina's body, her breasts enveloped more and more of the helpless girl. Until only her only head was visible, between the cow's cleavage. Irina desprely tried to squirm out, but her body and breasts. Were tightly sandwiched under Kuroka's huges boob like udders. Soon only Irina's eyes and up were visible between Kuroka's huge, soft, squishy breasts. *How could this get any worse?* Irina thought to herself, as she hopelessly watch Kuroka's chest envelope her more. Suddenly Kuroka squeezed her breasts into Irina, causing her breasts to completely cover Irina's entire body with their soft, and squishiness. Kuroka mooed in pleasure as her actions pushed milk out of her breasts, and also her victim's breasts. Just as Irina's lungs started to scream for air, Kuroka drew back. She easily pushed herself up off of Irina, and returned to just sitting on her huge udder, which was still on Irina's legs. Kuroka reached down and squeezed one of Irina's growing boobs, a large milk stream jetted out of her voluptuous nipples. The stream of milk shot straight into Kuroka's awaiting open mouth. As Kuroka continued her actions, Irina started to cry out in extreme pleasure. As milk continued to crash into Kuroka's mouth, many drops flew into Irina's open mouth. Irina flushed with a lust as Kuroka leaned back a look of a cat that caught the canary like she knew something Irina didn't. The heat built up in Irina getting hotter and hotter as she started to squirm around. Not trying to escape but in a futile attempt to soothe the heat that was building up in her. Her cowtail started to wag in a rapid motion as she did so. Irina eventually started to give in as she moaned in pleasure. It was becoming to much for her to bear as she slowly started to give in all the while her breasts started to increase its milk production as it started streaming up in the air. Irina lost in her own lust opened her mouth as she tried to catch the milk into her mouth so lost in her own feelings of lust and pleasure nothing else mattered to her anymore. Her breasts started to expand slowly but to Irina it didn't matter in fact she started to welcome the transformations. As a loud eager moo left her lips. Her breasts grew and to Irina all she could think about was wanting them bigger. Her breasts were already massive but as they grew it was quickly becoming something comical on her slight frame. As this happened Irina let out a lewd moo as a pink fleshy mass started to grow stretching her panties. Kuroka feeling the mass growing under her udder smiled as she squeezed Irina's breasts getting a jet of milk as a response before leaving. Irina free from her wait squired feeling a bit miffed that Kuroka left after doing that but as her Udder continued to grow it started to strain not only her own panties but the tight black battle outfit she was wearing. As it continued to grow her tights started to press uncomfortably into her leaving her unable to do anything about it. Before long it started to tear revealing her white lacy panties. Before long her udder grew to such a size her tights ripped as her panties flew off with such force Irina was unable to see it fly off. Now that her udder wasn't being forced back it started to grow at a faster rate. Her udder started to gain a massive size being squeezed by her legs all the while it continued its growth unimpeded. It swelled to a impossible rate all the while Irina started to gain some form of her former state of mind back. As she looked down in horror at how large her udder was. It was at such a size that she really wanted to she could probably sit on it. Its teats was large as soda cans and probably just as thick leaking milk seemingly without end. As her udder stopped its growth it was truly massive to her eyes it made running a pipe dream and no matter what it would probably end up dragging on the floor. As she stood up she confirmed her horrors as it was indeed true though at the same time she let out a moo to her dismay as she found out it was also large enough for her to sit on it. Either way Irina knew she was facing a losing battle her mind was starting to slip but she promised that she at least make sure Kunou got out safely. Irina all the while didn't noticed how she started to form a second set of nipples. With her mind set to that goal she hoped her mind lasted long enough to keep that promise to herself though. As she she backtracked to find Kunou her udder dragging on the floor leaving a trail of milk behind her as she slowly made her way to where she was before.

Meanwhile Yasaka was battling the boob flesh of a cowgirl, who really wanted to smother her. "Let go me!" She cried as the cow grabbed one of her large breasts, and pulled her deep into its cleavage by it. The busty blonde was completely powerless against the cow, as it had height, strength, and mass. The girl was forced onto the ground on her back, as the cow proceeded to lower its enormous boobs down onto its catch. "Moo moo!" The cow said in a happy tone. As Yasaka got a glimpse of its white silverish hair, "G-Grayfia?!" Yasaka said recognizing her friends hair color. Immediately in response the cow took the opportunity to shove one of its valumous nipples into the foxgirl's mouth. As Yasaka's tongue made contact with the engorged nipple, it started to spray milk out of it. Yasaka was helpless to stop the gallon of milk pouring down her throat, until she finally bit down on the nipple. Grayfia mooed in pain as she released Yasaka from her grip. The busty fox quickly got up and ran towards the door. Yasaka narrowly avoids Grayfia counter attack, and slams the door, before turning and running down the hallway. The milk started to take effect on Yasaka as she ran, her breasts started to expand as she kept running. Her breasts swelling at a alarming rate causing her to slow down a bit due to the sudden weight on her chest. Her nipples started to engorge with milk, letting out tiny droplets as they grew, as well protruding a few inches. Her breasts while always big and she was to be honest quite proud of their size. Started to quickly engorge without anything to hamper their growth they grew unimpeded quickly swelling to sizes that would put many to shame. Even among cowgirls she was already large if not massive. Her hands scooped up her enormous breasts as she ran as they started to become so large it impeded with her running. Though still they grew, it was as if they had a mind of their own wanting to grow larger to be the biggest. Already it was clearly way past her triple her old breast size and still they grew. Her mind focused on two things worrying on how large her breasts will become and escaping the cowgirls. As her nine tails flicked around as she sought to keep balance with her large breasts as she ran. Her nipples continued to grow as well easily the length to the length of her pinky though it was certainly a bit thicker as milk started to surge out of her large nipple like teats. She needed to escape but still part of her was worried she wouldn't make it.

Rias kept quiet behind the shelf though in her panic to hide her and Kunou's passed out body. She had forgotten to close the door and now a large cowgirl entered the room and started to sniff around. Its shocking blonde hair made Rias realize who she was right away. Watching as she came closer and closer to the closet, Rias left with no other ideas. Ran out making sure to purposely bump into the cowgirl, to grab her attention. Although there was one thing wrong with Rias' plan of action. She had miss calculated the cow's squishiness, and her own. As she sunk deep into the cow's flesh, losing her balance. She quickly fell to the ground, right on top of her breasts. "Aww moo!" She cried from the pleasure and pain she felt in her huge bosom, as milk squirted out of her. As she rolled onto her back, her eyes locked with the cowgirl's. "Oh god!" She yelled as the cowgirl version of Lady Phenex started to move towards her, milk rushing out of it like broken fire hydrants. Rias wasted no time to get to her feet, and quickly started to run for the door. Just as she was about to exit, she turned her head to make sure lady phenex was following. Although this action resulted in her running straight into a familiar, squishy place. "No why!" Rias cried as she looked up from the second cowgirl's cleavage. The brown haired cow mooed in happiness, as it violently grabbed Rias huge tits. The cow violently rub, squeezed, and pinched Rias' huge boobs and nipples. It's own six huge breasts were looked smaller in comparison to its prisoner. "Aaawwhhh!" Rias moaned and scream, as the cowgirl's actions filled the half cowgirl with intense pleasure. Even through the immense amount of pleasure, Rias could feel her breasts getting heavier. "I- awwhh! Have to- awwwwhhh! Get them- awww! From kunou." Rias thought to herself as she battled the seemingly never ending stream of pleasure. The crimson haired half cowgirl, cried out one more time as she was about to hit her limits. Milk shot out of her huge nipples, which only made the cowgirl that was assaulting his chest grope and squeeze more. "Aww!" Rias moaned as gallons of milk sprayed from her erect nipples. Still Rias' breasts continued to feel heavier, even with milk pouring out of her. "Moo!" Lady phenex said finally taking an interest in Rias again, as she started to move towards her. The cowgirl groping Rias on the other hand, saw Lady phenex' udder and let go of Rias. As Rias fell to the floor, the cowgirl moved towards Lady phenex' huge udder and began to suckle on one of her teats. Rias quickly got up, as fast as she could, to avoid the grabby hands reaching for her. Rias quickly ran through the door holding her breasts, and took off down the hallway.

Seeing as Lady Phenex was following her she out a sigh of relief thanking the fact they didn't spot Kunou. She continued to run as she took a sharp turn noticing how lady phenex was catching up to her. With her enormous boobs weighing her down, and still growing bigger. She was having a incredibly hard time keeping a fast pace. In her distracted, lack of self awareness state, that consisted of worrying about kunou, and hoping her breasts would stop growing, along with getting away from Lady phenex. She ran straight into a another room, and still looking behind her. She didn't see the fact she was going to run straight into a giant udder. As Rias' breasts collided with the equally squishy object, she bounced backwards and landed on her butt. As she got up she heard a click as Lady Phenex closed the door behind her and stood in front of it. Filled with fear Rias forgot about the udder she just ran into and started to backed up, only to wind up running into the udder again. The cow behind her mooed softly, as Rias looked backwards, to see a cowgirl with brown hair, and the tattered remains of a white dress. causing Rias to fear for the worse. "M-m-m-m-mother!" Rias called out in shock as she stared at her now transformed mother. Collapsing to the ground Rias felt as Lady Phenex hoisted her up and place her on one of Venelana's many dripping nipples.. She lost the will to fight back her very own mother was this giant of a cowgirl before her she she was the cause of this and this is what happened. These thoughts swirled inside her head as the milk touched her lips she gave no resistance not anymore. She was honestly tired so as such gave no resistance as she was forced to drink the milk. As the heat started to build up Rias let out a moan as her breasts started to increase in size. Her tail swished back and forth all the while a second set of breasts started to become visible and yet despite all these changes Rias remained as she was broken after seeing just what happened. Soon though the heat became to much for her as she let out a small moo. Despite everything it was started to affect her greatly as her udder started to strain her panties and much like Kuroka said not so long ago her udder was going to be a big one if you went by the rate it was growing. As Rias's moos got louder so did her growth speed up her large breasts tore her school uniform as buttons went flying in every which direction revealing her massive breasts which was certainly even larger now. Though beyond that her second set of breasts started to push up as they grew in. Her udder snapped her panties its large girth reaching her ankles and still going. Though as this happened Rias started to let out moos at a more rapid pace as her body continued to transform. Her udder surged in size while before lifting her feet a touch off the ground. Her breasts continued to grow her nipples became like large teats being a few inches long and half as a thick. As this continued to happen a third set of breasts started to peak its way through growing to match the others as her udder fully lifted her off the ground her feet easily being a foot or so off the ground her udder leaking milk in large streams. Rias mooed loudly as her body grew though as this happened her udder surged forward as it grew she was lifted off the ground trapping her in the room due to sheer size of her udder easily being around half of her mother's giant one making it where both was trapped. Her breasts grew as she cupped them gently with her arms as she mooed as she coached milk out of her large teat like nipples. Her breasts started jiggle as they were pushed upward by the fact another set of breasts was starting to grow. Its size quickly grew as they inched forward bit by bit till they were as big as her others. Little remained of Rias replaced by the large immobile cowgirl as her milk sprayed out into the room mixing with her mothers as Lady Phenex greedily started to drink their combined milk.

Meanwhile Kunou finally regained consciousness, and she found herself still in the large closet. Though she wasn't sure how she had been in it or how long she could stay in there. Kunou looked down at her chest it has been slowly growing for awhile and some of the changes that happened made her embarrassed, her nipples were now large and thick easily bigger than her thumb and just as thick. Her breasts were steadily growing a bit larger, though it was at a agonizingly slow pace. Where she started off flat she know sported a healthy set of breasts that were easily as big as Rias was before her transformation. Kunou couldn't help but let out a lewd moan as her breasts expanded soon Kunou noticed she had breasts as large if not a touch bigger than her mothers. Kunou moaned, her breasts felt really heavy and she swore she could hear a slight sloshing sound as she moved them. To her dismay they were still not done growing. Her nipples were three times bigger and just as thick as ever no longer could they really be called nipples. They were clearly way passed that and were now firmly as large as teats if not a bit larger. Her breasts on the other hand kept growing till her bra snapped and her now massive breasts slipped out of her top and were starting to press into the wall of the closet in front of her. If she was to have a guess, her breasts were now at least three times bigger than her mother's original size. Unknown to her however due to the dim area of the closet her large nipples started to leak milk ever so slowly.

Irina ran as fast as she could her massive udder dragging on the floor behind her and she would swear it was bigger than before. Though she could swear her breasts were larger, and a nagging feeling below her breasts was bugging her feeling sensations she was pretty sure she shouldn't be feeling. Still Irina ignored the sensations and the feeling of unease about said sensations. As she focused on herself given mission she ran into a room the cowgirls leaving her alone. Which Irina assumed was due to her already heavy cowgirl appearance though she didn't see the knowing look that they gave as she passed them. Irina knew she was running out of time. As Irina ran into a room she noticed a large closet to the side and from the glimpse between the doors ran to it. "Kunou is that you?" She called out getting a grunt in response as she was about to open the door to the closet Irina stopped. Her mind was starting to become foggy and it was hard for her to focus on her goal. Irina started to struggle as her mind started to become more and more focused on the milk. "Moo" She let out before placing a hand over her mouth. "R-r-r-ooooo… MOOOO" Irina cried out deeply as she tried to tell Kunou to run but before she could a loud moo came from her mouth instead as her Second pair of breasts finally reached the same size as her top pair. With a quick movement Irina stood in front of the closet door her massive breasts and udder blocking the door from opening. Her mind lost to the desire to relieve her milk and feed it to someone. Her breasts and udder started to spray milk into the closet as Irina despite her attempts before gave into the pleasure and fully became one of the cowgirls. As she was spraying out her milk her body continued to change her nipples became like teats becoming long and thick. Her breasts grew slowly as another set of nipples started to form and grow into a third set of breasts. Her udder surged in growth becoming larger and larger all the while. "MOOOOOO" Irina cried out as her third set of breasts started to press into the closet door as well. Sending her over the top as her milk production increased and what was once streams started to surge out with force.

Kunou moaned as milk not only started to flood the closet but it was starting to become cramped as well. Her breasts were large and milky as her nipples started to dig into the walls of the closet. Knowing that she was trapped she managed move around a bit to give herself a bit more room. Though This had the unforeseen consequence of putting her directly in front of the milk spray causing her to drink the large amount of milk that was spraying into the closet. As she was forced to drink the milk Kunou's moans became longer and more drawn out as it started to become more like a moo. All the while her breasts surged in growth starting to press harder and harder against the closet doors. Kunou looked on as her breasts grew her expression starting to change from horrified to pleased as the milk took effect on her. Kunou moans as closet doors flew open due to the force of her breasts growing to enormous sizes. Kunou looked on as she saw her large breasts easily past her arms length and around six times larger than her mothers. Kunou let out a small moo as new sensations started to build within her. Her Large breasts were pushed upwards as a second pair started to grow. As this was happening a large pink mass was growing pushing against her panties till they snapped off. With a large udder growing on her Kunou grabbed her skirt and ripped it off with a few quick movements of her hand. The large size of her udder was slowly starting to reach past her knees as her second set of breasts grew to the same size as her other pair. Kunou let out a loud moo as a third set of breasts started to grow her large teat nipples grew even larger in the process but in her state of mind she could no longer bring herself to care or be embarrassed by their size. As she let out a loud moo the cowgirl that was Irina crawled out the room being unable really walk due to her udder which was growing as she was crawling out. Kunou mooed loudly as she grew taller her udder started to double in size as did her breasts. As this was happening a semi familiar sensation started to spread through Kunou as a fourth set of breasts was quick to form and grow eager to catch up. With a loud moo Kunou started to undergo a final spurt as her udder grew past her legs where it would drag on the ground. All the while her set of large pendulous breasts shaked and swayed as a final set of breasts started to grow. Kunou's many tails swayed and bobbed as the sensations and pleasure before letting out a moo and walking out of the room her udder sliding behind her.

Yasaka continued to run following the dark winding hallways, until she was out of breath. Her breasts were easily 4-5 times her original size, and it was extremely difficult for her to hold just one up with both of her arms. "Gezz! Of all things that could have happened, why did my boobs have to get so much bigger!" Yasaka sighed, as she looked at the seemingly endless hallways. "I just need some place to hide for a bit." Yasaka said having to turn her entire body to see past her breasts, "Maybe in this door?" She pondered as she walked into the large dark room. Inside the room was completely dark, was no windows to give light like some of the halls. "Where the light switch!" Yasaka exclaimed as she became frustrated, until her hand grasped something large, squishy and wet.

Yasaka as a result heard a loud long moo as she looked up her fox eyes revealed a large cowgirl. Though who the cowgirl was had her pause as a result, "Ku...Ku...Kunou!" she screamed looking at the large cowgirl who was licking her lips as her tails swayed in anticipation. Yasaka was completely shocked by what she saw, but she knew what a cowgirl was capable of. She fully set her mind to escaping now that she had seen her cowgirl daughter. As Yasaka tried to turn and run away, Kunou grabbed several of her mother's tails. "Ow!" Yasaka exclaimed as her daughter pulled her mother by her tails towards her. "Kunou please let your mother go." Yasaka said looking back at her now transformed daughter, but Kunou only smiled evilly back at her. Kunou had other ideas then just letting her mother leave, instead Kunou wanted to play with a particular part of her mother. When her mother was close enough, she dropped her huge udder down on Yasaka's tails. Kunou then proceeded to slowly move her hands towards her mother's now colossal boobs. Kunou was once again jealous of her mother's size, and with Yasaka being so much bigger than her normal, Kunou just wanted to squeeze the milk out of them. "Ahh!" Yasaka yelped as Kunou's hands grabbed her mother's nipples. "Moo moo!" Kunou said as she started to run and squeeze Yasaka's enormous boobs. "Kunou please stop! I'm begging you! Let your mother go- ahhhh!" Yasaka screamed as she was filled with pleasure by her daughter's actions. Yasaka still hadn't fully recovered her composure from her last encounter of a cowgirl, she was now about to hit her limits."ahhh! Kunou please!" Ahhh!" Yasaka sighed as Kunou's motions become more rapid and violent. As this was happening milk started seep from her nipples causing the grip Kunou had on her mother to slip. Having gained a sense of freedom from the harsh motions Yasaka ran tears in her eyes as she saw what happened to her daughter all the while. Though Kunou wasn't happy that her mother had just ran away, when she wasn't done playing with her. Kunou started to attempt to chase her mother, mooing angrily.

Yasaka continued to run not caring about her surroundings or that what mattered most right now was escaping. This singular drive and thought along with her massive breasts made running hard but not impossible. As she ran she started to develop tunnel vision as such it was to late when she accidentally ran into a large cowgirl. This impact knocked both of them down, with a loud impact as their massive breasts collided with each other. As Yasaka stood back up she noticed that she ran into her once a friend, Kuroka. Though now she was a huge cowgirl, who was having a bit of a trouble getting up due to her massive udder. Yasaka looked at her before she started leaving, which turned once more into a full blown dash as she heard a moo and turning around saw her cowgirl daughter running after her. She could feel her breasts still slowly getting heavier, as she ran down the maze of halls. Her pace was more of a slow jog due to her massive breasts, bouncing around, and blocking her vision. As Kunou's moos faded away, Yasaka ran straight into the teleportation room, and into the alter. Which she broke under from the weight of her tits hit it, but not before a magic circle formed under her. The alter fell to the ground, as Yasaka was teleported back to her Kyoto home.

(Link to Kuroka stage 4 cowgirl: bb1f/th/pre/f/2018/224/b/5/cmsn_kuroka_s_kink_by_elek_ )

(Link to kuroka stage 4 cowgirl on top of Irina: 423e/th/pre/f/2018/225/9/c/cmsn_kuroka_bigger_milkier_by_elek_ )

(Link to Yasaka stage 2 cowgirl: 627e/th/pre/f/2018/226/d/3/cmsn_yasaka_on_the_run_by_elek_ )


End file.
